Naruto: Zombie Apocalypse
by Nukefox19
Summary: Everyone knew that this day would come. The dead has come back and yet, they're feasting on the living. Will Naruto and his friends live through this disaster? NarutoXMeiXSaeko. Rated M for Gore&lemons later. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Okay, just a couple things here, I also forgot to mention that in this story everyone is basically living a normal life. Yes people, meaning that there's no jutsu or anything. It's based here in the future, but of course it's in Japan. So, I'm still thinking of a second girl for Naruto, and that's all I'm having with him. Just Mei and some other one that will come to mind later on. But enough talk, onto the story.**

**I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto.**

_**Chapter 1: The Infection**_

_Location: Konoha Mall_

_Time: 6:48p.m._

Several voices were heard throughout the mall. Everyone was enjoying their time with exploring the mall and the time they were enjoying with their friends. There was one group that you all would be familiar with. There was a group just sitting at a table in the food court. It was a group of high school kids and there were only five of them and yet, they were all still wearing their school uniforms. The girl's uniforms consisted a black skirt that was only an inch above their knees and a white blouse. The guys wore a plain short-sleeved white collared shirt and black khakis. Mainly the group consisted of girls; one of them had short pink hair with a red ribbon tied in her hair. Her name was Sakura Haruno; she's an eighteen-year-old girl with emerald green eyes that had only one main interest. Sure her interest turned out to turn her down after they were in a four-year relationship, but she wouldn't let that go. She has been trying to get back with the man she loved after all those years, but she has had no luck. They've known each other ever since elementary and were the best of friends. Then years after that, which was in their freshmen year, they ended up falling for one another and ended up together as a sweet couple. By now, you're all wondering whom exactly I'm talking about. Well, that man she's been trying to get back with was none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki, a nineteen-year-old man that was very energetic, outgoing; yet most the girls fell for him. He had wild yellow spiky hair, with blue colored eyes along with whisker marks on his face. He was sitting on her right side and was also enjoying the conversation they were all having. Naruto, well in his freshmen year, Naruto ended up becoming a football player and which shortly after that was when him and his best friend ended up together. Sure when those two were together, it was big news going around the school, as most the girls didn't like it one bit. Some girls tried to seduce Naruto and kept trying to get him to leave Sakura for them. However, Naruto would just laugh in his mind and easily turn them down since he truly loved Sakura. However, when it came to the last day of school, they realized how they were going to part and go to different colleges. They knew that it wouldn't workout too well and decided to breakup. When they broke up, they both knew it was hard for the both of them but, Sasuke didn't want to see them go through with this and tried to get them back together before they parted.

Sasuke Uchiha, a nineteen-year-old man that would rarely talk. He would mainly only talk with his friends and show no interest of making anymore. He mainly liked to hangout with his brother. No, not his official brother Itachi Uchiha, I'm talking about his best friend that is like his brother, Naruto Uzumaki. Those two were basically childhood friends. They've grownup together since they were neighbors and ended up hanging out a lot. They mainly talked about things that bothered them, or problems they wanted to share and see what the other had to say. You know, the basic stuff. Sasuke would mainly go where Naruto would. He was also on the football team with his childhood friend. They were known as the best two players that would keep the team up and take them to victory. However, he had a weakness at times when it came to her yelling, it would always mean trouble for him. That girl was none other then Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, she was an eighteen-year-old girl that was a cheerleader with long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. She was mainly the kind of flirty type kind of girl in which she tried getting with Naruto, but she decided not to. Since she saw how her best friend was with him at the time. Whenever she would see a hot guy that would catch her attention, she would instantly cling to him. However, that hasn't happened lately ever since she's been with Sasuke. You probably want to know how these two ended up. Well, her best friend Sakura was the one that hooked them up by leaving the two alone at a park, which shortly the two eventually just jumped on one another. Sometimes, her and Sakura would have problems and shortly it would end up in a fight. However, one girl would always try and stop them since she hated to see her friends fight. Her name was Tenten.

Tenten, an eighteen-year-old girl that was also a cheerleader. She has brown hair with two buns that had one on each side. It made it look as if she had panda ears on her head. She was sort of the quiet type, kind of like Sasuke. Mainly she would only pay attention to mainly girls and get shy around guys. But, there was only one guy she showed interest in. Yeah, yeah, you could probably guess who that was. It was Naruto, she would usually have some problems in school and Naruto would always be there to help her with them. She knew Sakura had been his girlfriend and yet she would hide those feelings. But, when she found out the two had broke up not to long ago, she has been acting a bit more affectionate around him. Sakura realized how she's been acting differently and didn't like it one bit. As you know now, that is why Sakura's been trying her best to get back with Naruto. She didn't want to see him with another girl; it would just make her feel different.

"So, Naruto…" Sakura said, as she wrapped herself around his left arm. "What should we do later?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Naruto turned to face her and cocked an eyebrow, "Um what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know…" She placed her finger on his chest and trailed it down his body. "Just some alone time."

"Sakura… I thought we've already discussed this?"

She pouted her face, "But…"

"Naruto." He turned around to face his best friend Sasuke. "Come with me for a second." He said, as he got up from the table, while Naruto followed him.

He led him a good distance from the table to where the girls couldn't hear them, "Okay Naruto, what's up man? Why are you acting like this to her?"

"Sasuke… let's not talk about this please."

"Oh come on man, you've known her since elementary and she deeply cares about you. She practically loves you and yet after you broke up from a four year relationship with her, she's been acting as if she was hurt."

Naruto sighed, as he turned around to start walking the opposite direction. Sasuke followed him remaining next to his side, "Sasuke… I know, but since we're not going to see each other for along time, I just don't see how it'll work."

They were now starting to walk into a crowd that was slowing them down, "But Naruto… does it not come to show you that she really loves you? She knew you two would not see each other for awhile and yet she still wanted to be with you but you just wouldn't allow it."

He turned his head to the side to look at him, "Look, I just… oomph." He stopped due to bumping into someone. Naruto let out a sigh, as he kept his attention on his brother, "Now look what you made me do?" He blinked and turned to face a woman that was sitting on her bum. He just stood there seeing how gorgeous she was. She had ankle length hair that was an auburn color. Her hair had a topknot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two of them were short with one covering her right eye, and the other two were long, which were crossing each other on her chest. She had light green eyes similar to Sakura's. She was wearing a dark blue dress with long sleeves that falls just below her knees. It was closed at the front with a zip and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The upper part of her dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and was underside of her breasts, which were a D-cup size. Underneath her dress, she wore a mesh shirt that covered more of her upper body then her dress, but it stopped short of covering her shoulders, in which still showed a good amount of her cleavage. She also wore shorts, which were the same color as her dress and underneath those were mesh leggings, which reached down over her knees. She also wore a belt around her waist with a pouch attached to the back of it. She was wearing high-heeled sandals. Her nails were colored dark blue, which her lips were too. She looked as if she was in her mid twenties.

She looked up at the man she had bumped into, "Why don't you watch where you're going?" She said.

Naruto shook his head and held out his hand to her, in which she gratefully accepted it and got back up to her feet, "I'm sorry miss, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just watch where you're going." She said, as she walked past him. Naruto turned around to watch her walking off, which his eyes were focused in one area and that, was her bum.

Sasuke watched Naruto, as he cocked an eyebrow, "You know I'm still here right?" He asked.

Naruto turned back around and looked at Sasuke with a blush on his face, "Ugh… yeah I knew you were still here." He started to laugh slightly and lifted his hand to the back of his head and scratched it.

However, Naruto turned back around to realize that the woman was gone, "Damn it." He whispered.

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Why don't we get back to the girls?"

"Ugh… sure." He answered, as they turned away from the crowd and headed back to the girls.

* * *

"Why don't you just have a nice talk with him Sakura? I mean, you make it obvious that you still love him." Ino asked.

Sakura's eyes softened, "I don't know… I've tried and tried, but he just doesn't show the same emotions that I have for him. I think the reason why he broke up with me is because… he doesn't trust me."

Ino and Tenten gasped upon hearing that, "Oh come on Sakura, you two have been friends ever since elementary. I don't see how he can't trust you." Ino said.

"I just think… because we won't see each other for along time, he probably thinks that I would cheat on him."

Ino scooted over next to Sakura and placed her left arm around her shoulders, "Then what you need to do is just talk to him tell him how you really feel and show him you mean what you say."

"Don't worry Sakura, if it doesn't workout for you, then I'll just go after him myself." Tenten said.

Ino looked over at Tenten, as her eyes twitched slightly, "Tenten, you're not helping."

Sakura looked over at Tenten, "How about you just leave him alone? You only knew him since junior year. I doubt he'll show any love interest in you anyway."

Tenten rose out of her seat and looked at Sakura, "I don't think so. You can't control other people's emotions."

Sakura then rose up out of her seat as well and glared at Tenten, "I didn't say I could, I just want you to stay away from him. You hardly know anything about him, unlike myself, I pretty much know almost everything about him."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?"

Ino got up from her seat and placed herself in between the two, "Will you two calm down? Don't make this anymore trouble enough as it is or I'll have to hurt you both."

Tenten sighed and waved her hand, "Fine, but I can probably win Naruto over. I'm pretty sure it won't take much from me to even win him."

That was it Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She moved around Ino and jumped at Tenten. She caused them both to fall with her on top of Tenten and started punching her across the face, "You won't go anywhere near him!"

Tenten grabbed Sakura's arm to prevent her from punching her again and flipped them over with her on top this time. She swung at Sakura getting a few hits in, "How about you worry about yourself? He already turned you down cause it was obvious that he couldn't trust you."

Ino grabbed Tenten by the shoulders trying to get her off of Sakura, "Stop! This is going out of hand!"

* * *

"Naruto, don't tell me you want to find that girl…"

Naruto chuckled a bit, "I do actually. She was just…"

"Would you two stop!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at where the yelling was coming from and saw Tenten and Sakura fighting. They ran toward them, "Tenten get off of her!" Ino yelled, while trying to lift her off of her.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared, as Sasuke pulled Ino away. Naruto grabbed Tenten by the shoulders and easily lifted her off of Sakura. Tenten tried to break free from Naruto to go back after Sakura, but then Sasuke grabbed Tenten by her right arm. Naruto walked over to Sakura and grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up to her feet.

Sakura's nose was pretty bloody, as she took quick breaths. Naruto grabbed a napkin that was on the table and whipped the blood off her face. Tenten on the other hand kept wiggling about trying to get back at Sakura, but Sasuke wasn't going to let her go anywhere. Once finished, Naruto threw the napkin back onto the table, while Sakura threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his mid-section and placed her head on his right shoulder. This caught him by surprise in which he wrapped his arms around her too. He looked at her and then at Tenten, "What happened?" He asked.

"I'll answer that for you." Ino said, as she walked in between everyone. "Well, when you two were gone, we were just talking with each other and Tenten said… something that made Sakura angry. And when she did, Sakura got through me and attacked Tenten… and then they just carried on."

Naruto looked at Sakura, in which she pulled her head away from his shoulder, "Sakura… this isn't you. Why would you attack her?"

Sakura pushed herself off of him and glared at Tenten, "Because she kept saying how she was going to win you over me."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two, "Yeah, because he doesn't like you like that anymore, get over it!" Tenten yelled.

Sakura was just about to launch herself at her again, but luckily Naruto saw it coming and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Look, you two need to calm down, there's no reason to fight. But Sakura, why do you keep trying? You know how I feel."

Sakura turned herself around to face him, "Oh, so you still see me as a friend? Even after everything I've tried to do to get you back?" She asked.

"Well… ye…"

**SMACK!**

Everyone gasped with their eyes widened. Naruto's head was turned to the side with a huge red mark on his left cheek. His eyes were soft with a look that showed that he knew that this was coming and that he deserved it. Sakura had a rather frustrated look on her face, as she withdrew her hand back to her side, "I know you don't trust me and that was the reason why you broke up with me. So… just leave me alone, don't ever talk to me again." She then walked past him and headed over to whoever knows where she would whined up.

Sasuke let go of Tenten, in which she went over to Naruto and cupped his cheek. She turned his head back to face her, "Are you all right?" She asked.

Naruto turned around seeing Sakura walk off, "I need to talk to her." He said, as he grabbed Tenten's hand and removed it off of his face. He ran after her leaving the three behind. It didn't take long for him to eventually catch up to Sakura in which he spotted her leaning over a railing and looking down at the people walking around the bottom floor. He started to slow down, as he walked over to her. Sakura knew that he was coming over to her, as she kept her attention to the people below. Naruto then joined in and stood next to her, as he also looked down at the people below.

"Sakura…"

"Why did you come after me? And I thought I told you not to talk to me anymore?" She asked.

"Because…"

"Did you come here to just tell me the same thing like you've been doing?"

"No… I just came to check on you."

She leaned back up and turned to face him, as he did the same thing and faced her, "Check on me? You mean that you came to see what I was doing, so that you could go back to the others?"

"No… I was worried."

"Worried? I thought that I was just a friend?"

"Sakura… please… why can't you…"

"You want to know why I can't get over it? Naruto… I've known you for so long, and with all those years we've spent together I felt more feelings for you. We were always there for each other. Then when you and I were together, I was so happy to be with you. I always wished we would remain like that forever. I loved you so much because of how you would always be there for me and comfort me when needed. But… when it came to this… when you told me you wanted to break up… my heart felt like it was being torn apart."

Naruto's eyes softened feeling bad for what he's done, "Sakura…"

"But now that I know the reason why you broke up with me, that made me felt even worse. I don't see why you don't trust me. You were the only one that could make me happy. No other man could make me feel like that no matter how hard they tried."

Naruto could see the tears forming in her eyes, which then slowly started to slide down her cheeks, "Sakura…"

"Naruto… my heart was jumping in joy when I found the man that I love. I don't see…"

She gasped to see that he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close to him. They looked each other in the eyes, as the gap between them was slowly closing, "Now that I see how you really feel, I know that I can trust you." He whispered to her.

She whipped her own tears away and smiled at him, as their lips met. They closed their eyes, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw her arms around his neck. They pulled away slightly from one another, as they rested their forehead against each other's. They smiled at one another keeping an inch apart from them.

Suddenly there was screaming coming from the bottom floor. The two then turned their attention to what was below them to see people running all over the place, "What the hell?" He said.

That wasn't the only thing they were looking at; there was blood in some areas as well, "Blood? What's going on?" He asked.

They instantly turned around hearing banging sound coming from a door that connected to the bottom floor.

**"Mmmmm"**

They turned to what they were hearing from behind them, which was a man slowly walking over to them. The man was all beaten looking; he had blood almost all over his body. His clothes were also torn up.

"Um… are you okay sir?" Naruto asked.

However, he didn't get an answer, "Sir? Are you…"

Suddenly, the man started charging at them. Naruto was so confused of what was wrong with this guy; he wouldn't say a word or anything. The man then opened his mouth making an attempt to bite him. Naruto then ducked and punched him in the gut. However, that didn't quite workout, as he attempted to bite him again. Naruto easily dodged it, and kicked him in the face, which caused him to fall.

"What's wrong with you? I'm asking you…"

The man got back up to his feet and jumped on Naruto, which caused Naruto to fall to the ground and on his back. Sakura was standing back a bit wondering what was going on, but then she heard banging coming from the same door. Naruto grabbed the man by his arms and bent his legs and placed his feet on the man's stomach. He then shot his legs up, as he threw the man over the railing. Sakura turned back and looked down at the bottom floor to see that the man was lying in blood. Naruto shot himself back up to his feet to see the scene himself. There was more people just lying around in blood, "Sakura…"

"Yes?" She asked.

Suddenly the door slammed open, which they turned to see that more people came running out and after them, "Shit. Sakura, go back and join with the others."

"But… what about you?"

"Just go, I'm going to stall sometime for you to get back to them."

Naruto charged after the people before they got to them, as Sakura obeyed him and ran back to where the others were.

He looked to the side to see that she was out of sight, and looked back over at the people, "I don't know what's wrong with you all, but I can't allow you to hurt anyone." One of the people jumped at Naruto, but he easily took a step to the side and kicked them in the back, causing it to fall over the railing. The group of people then surrounded him, as he looked at each and every one of them. They all opened their mouths with drool dripping down out of it, which then they all ran after Naruto. Right when they were closing in, Naruto ducked and spun kick them at their legs, which caused them all to fall down. He quickly grabbed two of them by the neck and threw them over the railing. He turned around, but was sent over the railing by one of them, in which that one also fell over. Luckily, Naruto grabbed onto the railing with his left hand hanging on for his life. He then brought his right hand up to grab onto it and rose himself back up and over the railing. When he got back up, he realized that they were gone, but then he heard screaming coming from the same door where they came from. He was seeing a woman getting chewed at from them. There were four of them on her; two of them were ripping chunks of her skin off from her legs, while the other two were ripping her stomach open to reveal her intestines. Naruto's eyes widened, as he placed his hands on his stomach. He was feeling uneasy seeing what was going on right in front of him.

"What… the hell… is going on?" He asked himself.

He looked back at where they were to realize that there was hardly anything left of the woman. The four that were eating her up were now covered in blood. They looked over at Naruto with killer instincts in their eyes. However, Naruto was looking at them and saw that they had no pupils.

"Wait a second… this is familiar… No sign of living in them… no pupils, no response from them, all they do is eat people… oh no. We're dealing with the dead here." He said to himself.

Suddenly, from behind those four he could see more coming up, "Oh shit." He said, as they all came out from the door and after him.

Naruto looked around trying to find anything that could be of some use to him. Sadly, there was nothing around him. He looked back at the living dead as they were closing in on him. There was just too many of them, without a weapon or anything he couldn't handle them all. He grabbed one of them by the arm and spun around causing it to hit all the others, which caused them to get pushed back. He then threw it over the railing and waited for the others to come at him. Shortly, he felt a pair of hands grabbing his arm. He turned around to see one of the dead holding his arm out getting ready to bite into him, but he easily yanked his arm free and elbowed it in the face. He then grabbed it by the arm with both his hands and spun himself and let go of it, which caused it to launch at the others. However, Naruto then realized that one came from behind him. He turned around to see a lot more coming around the railing.

"Shit, this isn't good." He said, but turned around to see that the others were just standing there. He turned around again to see the ones coming from behind him had stopped as well. Shortly, all their heads slid off from their body and fell to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Are you all right?"

He turned back around to see the same women from earlier, "Hey you're…"

Their chat didn't last long, as more of the dead came out from the door and after them. They both saw them coming, "No time, come with me." She said, as she grabbed his hand and ran from them.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I hope she doesn't come back." Tenten said.

"Tenten… you've got to stop that nonsense." Sasuke replied.

She looked at Sasuke with a serious expression, "Don't tell me what to do, I despise her, so of course you're going to hear me act like this."

"Maybe you should just get over it and stop acting like a bitch." He replied.

Ino was ignoring the two and saw Sakura running at them, "Sakura!" She yelled.

Sasuke and Tenten stopped and looked at her, "You guys… Naruto…"

"Whoa, whoa, Sakura take a deep breath first." Ino said.

Sakura inhaled a good amount of air and exhaled, "Naruto's in trouble."

"Trouble? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"He's being attacked by a group of people."

"What? Why didn't you help him?" Tenten asked.

"He told me to come back to you all."

"Let's go help him then." Sasuke said, but then where Sakura came from, he saw a group of people coming toward them "Is that them?" He asked.

They turned around to see the same people that he was looking at, "Yeah…" She answered. Suddenly, the group came running at them.

"Well, here they come." Sasuke said.

The girls backed up behind Sasuke. However there were a couple of other people in between them both and that group that Sakura was talking about jumped those two. They started ripping them open and pulling out their intestines and eating them. Sasuke and the others went wide-eyed, "What the fuck!" Sasuke nearly shouted.

However, other people that were in the food court witnessed what was going on and started to scream and panic. They then ran the opposite way from them. Sasuke and the girls turned to see them run away, as Sasuke turned back around to see that the two that were jumped by them were completely gone. Nothing but bones was just lying there.

"Shit, this is not good. This is the living dead." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! What do we do?" Ino asked.

"We need to get away from here. Come on!" He yelled, as he ran to the people that were panicking along with the girls right by him.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To higher ground." The women answered.

They stopped and looked around to look for anything that leads to the third floor. Naruto looked to his right and about a few yards away from him he saw a double door with the stair symbol on the wall next to it, "Over there." He said, and pointed at the door.

She turned to also see the door that lead to upstairs, "Let's go then." She said, as they both ran to it.

Once they reached the door, a large group of the dead was coming toward them. Naruto saw them coming, but the girl was already going up the stairs. He looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. He grabbed it and went in the door quickly. He shut both of them and placed the extinguisher in the handles to prevent them to open it. He ran up the stairs and shortly caught up to her, "Took you long enough." She said.

"Don't worry, they won't be coming after us." He said.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I secured the doors."

"I see." She then turned to the door and opened it. They were now on the third floor, which was a theater only floor.

They walked out the door, as Naruto closed it back up once they were out, "Okay, it looks like we'll be safe here." She said.

"Hopefully, since the theater is closed today we should be safe here." He replied.

Naruto then freely dropped and laid on the ground, "What's your name anyway?" He asked.

She looked down at him, "My name's Mei Terumi."

"Mei… I like that name. My name's Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

Mei looked around to make it sure it was completely safe, in which it was. She then took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

"Mei."

She looked at him once again, "Yes?"

"How old are you?"

Mei's eyebrows rose a bit, "I'm twenty-five."

"Twenty-five! You seem a little younger then that. I'm only nineteen." He said.

Mei blushed slightly hearing him say that she looked younger. She leaned back against her arms to take a little break.

"So… Mei, do you know what happened?"

"No, when I found out, I was in…" She didn't continue thinking that it would make him think dirty.

He leaned up using his elbows to support him, "In what?"

"I was in Victoria's Secret when it happened."

Of course, Naruto blushed a bit and dirty thoughts came through his mind. Unaware of it, Mei knocked him upside the head to knock him out of it.

Naruto fell to his side and leaned back up, while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry."

"Anyway, I was there and when I came out, there was a man that was sitting on his knees. He was covered in blood and coughing badly. But, not long after that he went silent and after that he got on his feet and started attacking everyone. When he kept jumping from one person to another, those people that he had attacked started helping him out. They just kept doing the same thing that he had done."

"I see. So that means it started at the bottom level."

"Yeah, and shortly I found out that their weakness is losing their head or taking a shot to the head. Which is why I got this." She reached over her shoulder and grabbed a handle. Naruto could see a strap that was wrapped around her body diagonally. She pulled it out and held out in front of her a katana, "Since I'm a master at swordsmanship, I figured that this is all I would need." She then sheathed it back into its case.

Naruto took a large gulp and knew it would be bad to be on her bad side, "I… see."

"So, what do you do?" She asked.

"Well, I recently just graduated from high school and was going to the United States of America for college."

Mei's eyes widened, "The U.S.? That's awfully a long way, but they do have good schools there."

"Yeah, I was looking forward to it too… but now… I don't know if that'll happen." His eyes softened and looked at the ground.

Mei looked at him and felt bad that his dream of going to the U.S. was ruined, "So… what should we do now?" He asked, as he looked back at her.

"I think it would be best to stay here in the meantime."

"I see… I just hope my friends are okay."

* * *

"We need to get to high ground!" Sasuke yelled.

"The theater! Since it's closed today, there shouldn't be anyone there." Ino said.

"All right, we just have to get to the…" Sasuke stopped what he was saying, as him and the girls came to a halt. There was a massive crowd trying to go through the double door that led to the theater.

"There's no way we can get there with all these people rushing in all at once." Sakura said.

"Then we'll just have to force our way through. Come on!" Sasuke said, as him and the girls ran to the crowd. Once they got there, Sasuke started shoving people aside trying to make a path for the girls to go through. He then started grabbing people by their shoulders and tossed them back behind them. Once he saw a small gap, he forced himself through it in which he was now at the stairway. He turned around to see the girls coming, "Hurry up!" He called out. He held out his hand, while Sakura was the first to grab it, which he instantly pulled her through the rest of the crowd and got her in. He then again held out his hand, while Ino was the next to grab it, in which he pulled her in as well. He then did it once more for Tenten to grab a hold of, in which she did. He pulled her in, but then a guy grabbed her by the leg.

"Get out of the way you damn kids!" He yelled.

"Let go of her leg you prick!" Sasuke yelled.

However, he didn't listen to him and kept pulling on her leg. Sasuke was getting annoyed at this, as his free hand reached to the back of his pocket. He pulled out a USP 45 from his pocket and brought it in front of him. He then pointed it right at the man's head. The girls went wide-eyed totally unaware that Sasuke would be carrying around a gun, "How about you let go of her or I'll just simply pull this trigger."

The man started to tremble and let go of Tenten's leg, as she was then pulled in with the others. Suddenly people that were trying to rush through the door were getting pulled back. Sasuke's eyes widened seeing that the dead were the ones pulling them back. He instantly shut the door and looked around for something to tightly keep them closed. Just right next to him against the corner was the janitor's materials. He grabbed the broom and mop out of it and slid them both through the handles of the doors.

"Get upstairs!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't have to say anything since the girls were already running up the stairs before he even said it. Before he went up, he grabbed a flashlight that was with the janitor's materials and then worked his way upstairs.

* * *

Mei stretched out her arms and let out a yawn. She then leaned down to her side laying her head on Naruto's chest, which he was already asleep. However, she didn't remain like that for long since there was a sound coming from the doors. She leaned back up and looked at the doors that were on her left and didn't hear anything from that side. She then turned to face the ones on her right and heard footsteps coming from it.

"Naruto, get up." She said, as she patted his chest. Slowly his eyes opened and saw Mei standing next to him. He leaned up and started to hear noises coming from the doors on his right. He instantly jumped up to his feet waiting for what was on the other side of it. However, the noises coming from it went silent.

Naruto tilted his head a bit and walked over to the doors, "Naruto! What are you doing?" Mei yelled in a whispering way.

"Just wait here, I'm going to check it out." He walked over to the door. Once he was standing in front of it, he placed his ear against it and heard nothing.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to the door and looked at Mei, "Looks like there's…"

**WHAAM!**

The door slammed opened, while Naruto turned around, but was instantly hit in the head, which made his vision blackout.

"Naruto!" Mei yelled.

_45 minutes later_

"I still can't believe you did that."

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, but his vision was blurry. He could hear the voices around him and saw a few figures nearby, but couldn't quite make out whom they were.

"He's awake." A feminine voice was what he just heard.

Soon enough, he got the strength he needed and leaned up using his elbows as support. He shook his head lightly, as his vision was starting to come back to him. There were five people around him with all eyes on him.

He realized that four of the people around him were Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tenten, "You guys are all right!" He nearly yelled.

"Yeah, about earlier bro, I didn't think you would be up here and I kind of got out of hand." Sasuke said.

"It's all right, I'm just glad to see you all."

Sakura threw her arms around his neck and buried her head against his shoulder, "I was so worried." She said, as tears escaped her eyes and went down her cheeks, which then slid down to his shirt.

"It's okay Sakura."

She then pulled herself away from him and looked at him, "I thought that they were going to get you when you told me to leave."

Naruto chuckled slightly, "There's no way I would let those things get their hands on me."

Mei grinned at him, as she got back up to her feet, but then all eyes except for Naruto were on her, "So, who's this?" Ino asked, as her and the others also got back on their feet.

Naruto decided to join them and got back on his feet as well, "This is Mei Terumi. She saved my life earlier and brought us here." He answered.

Sasuke let out a sigh knowing that things would get worse for Naruto, "She saved your life? And how could she have done so?" Tenten asked.

Mei's eyes twitched slightly, "She's a master in swordsmanship and she easily took out a lot of them that I could barely manage against."

"Oh…" Was all Tenten could say.

"Anyway, was there anyone else still alive out there?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "When we came here, there was a massive amount of people trying to get up here. But, sadly they got them."

Naruto bowed his head, "I see…" He then pulled out his phone from his pocket and realized that he had no signal, "Damn."

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked.

Everyone went silent and started to think of another place to go, "Wait a second…" Everyone looked over at Naruto, "We need to find a way to get a hold of the police."

"Okay, first of all, how can we tell if they're even alive or not? You know how in movies like this that police and everyone… well almost everyone are already dead." Sasuke said.

Naruto let out a sigh in defeat, "Yeah that's true. Well… all I can think of that this place is our safe place for now. But, we need to see if there's any survivors out there."

"So what you're saying is that you want to go out there where all those living dead are and search for any survivors?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded, "If we do, we can bring them back here where it's safe."

"Okay, I see. But, who's going out there then?" Sakura asked.

Naruto let out a sigh, "I will."

Everyone except for Mei gasped, "But… you…"

"Don't worry, I'll go with him." Everyone looked at Mei. "I'll protect him." She looked at him and gave him a wink.

"Are you two absolutely sure about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I mean… we can't just leave others out there to die."

"All right then."

Naruto and Mei walked to the doors that were on the right. He looked back at the others with a serious expression, "Don't worry, we'll be back with more people." After that, he opened the door, as they walked out and closed the door behind them.

"Mei…" She turned around to face him.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

She gave him a look that said, "I'm not going to back down now" in a serious matter. "Yeah I'm sure, I want to save others too you know?"

He smiled at her, "All right then." He ran down the stairs leaving her a bit behind. She then followed him, but shortly they were now in front of the door that would lead to the second floor, "Are you ready?" He asked.

Mei nodded, as he removed the broom and mop that Sasuke had placed. Then, he kicked the doors opened.

**A/N: Okay, I'm surprised I got this chapter done today. I just started working on this around lunchtime and found myself hooked onto it and got it done this quick. Anyway, I know I said that depending on the votes I would write it sooner or not. But, just over thinking about the zombie apocalypse one was getting me interested in writing it ASAP. Anyway, I'm sorry to the ones that wanted to see the high school one first, but the zombie one was sounding pretty cool. But enough talk, I want to hear from you all. **

**What did you think of the first chapter?**

**Note: This chapter will mainly be a NarutoXMei later on.**


	2. Rescuing

**All right everyone, I know the ending of the first chapter probably sucked, but I'll make them better (Try). Anyway, I'm sorry to say this but the other chapters that I'll be working on won't be as long as the first one. Maybe a couple of them will if not longer. Anyway enough talk on with the story.**

_**Chapter 2: Rescuing.**_

Naruto and Mei walked out the room, while he closed the doors behind them. They looked around realizing that it was quiet… too quiet. However, it may have been dead silent, but there was practically blood everywhere. Not just blood, but there were dead bodies lying around and body parts were just scattered all over the place. Naruto was just wide-eyed, he never pictured that this would happen. He had only pictured these in the movies, but apparently it came to reality.

"Okay, we should split up if we're wanting to make this quick." Mei suggested.

Naruto nodded and looked at her, "Ye… yeah, I'll cover the second floor."

"All right, we'll meet back here in about an hour." She said.

"Right." He replied, as Mei took off.

First off, Naruto looked left and right wondering which way he should go first. He then shrugged his shoulders and decided to go right. It was indeed a heinous sight to see, all the blood, dead people, organs all over the place. All those didn't slow him down though; he kept walking until he came upon an Abercrombie (Just coming up with stores, don't judge). He walked in with caution and thoroughly examined it. However, there were noises coming from the cash register. He looked closely and saw a group of three people wearing blue jeans that had cuts on them. They were also wearing a pair of white sneakers with the laces not even tied. They had a black sweater on with the hood over their heads. Each of them had an object in their hand; one of them had a crowbar that was covered in blood. The second one had a sledgehammer and a machete in his other hand. The last one had a baseball bat that had nails all over it.

"Ugh… hello?" Naruto called out.

The three instantly turned to see a blonde haired kid, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Um… just searching for survivors and I see that you three are."

"No shit! Get lost kid and leave us alone or else we'll beat the shit out of you."

"Ugh… but I'm just trying to bring people who are still alive to a safer place…"

"We don't need a place since we've already got one. We're just here to pick up some money, now get lost!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Your loss." He said, as he turned his back to them. As you all know, situations like that would probably be a bad idea to turn your back to a criminal gang.

"What did you say kid?"

However, Naruto thought it would be useless to continue it, "I said your loss, now go back to what you were doing. Because talking to you three is a waste of time."

Suddenly, there was a fourth one that had appeared in front of Naruto. This one was rather… huge. He was much taller then the other ones and more masculine, but however, he wore the same clothes as them, "And who do you think you're talking to?" The guy had a deep voice. Naruto looked up at him, realizing that he was almost two feet taller then him.

"Wow… yeah… I was talking to your buddies back there."

"Oh really? And you think you can go acting like a smart ass?"

"Um… I wasn't actually."

"It sure sounded like you did."

"If you're thinking that I was acting like a smart ass, then you should listen more to what your buddies said when I came here."

"I'll tell you what kid, I'll let you out of here in one piece if you hand over all the money you have on you."

Naruto's eyes twitched a bit, "My money? Now what use could that come for?"

"Plenty, now… hand it over."

"I'd rather not."

The giant then grabbed Naruto by both of his arms and lifted him up into the air, "So you rather be beaten up then leave here in one piece?"

"Well, I'm afraid I won't be beaten up. It's more like you will be the one badly beaten."

The giant laughed insanely, while the three that were at the register started laughing loudly, "You actually think you could take us on all by yourself?"

"Hmm… I see a giant that thinks he has a hold on me to where I can't do a thing. And I know there's three idiots back there that don't even know how to really fight."

"Why you…" Naruto let out a sigh, as he shot his leg up, which ended up kicking the giant up at his chin. Due to that, the giant lost his grip on him; as Naruto was now standing on his own two feet again. He then kicked the giant's left knee, which caused him to fall and sit on his right knee. Naruto just stood there looking at the man with a serious expression.

"It never comes to surprise me. People that are usually your size may look tough… but they're just weak."

The giant just groaned and gritted his teeth, "Why you…"

"And by the looks of it, your buddies back there sure aren't coming over to help you now are they?"

The giant looked past Naruto and realized that they were just standing there watching them, "What the fuck! Why are you three just standing there? Help me!"

Naruto just stood there not amused, "Anyway, I tried to offer a safe place for you guys, but you're just wasting my time." He then walked past the giant.

However, the giant wouldn't allow him to get away with this. He quickly got back up to his feet and grabbed Naruto by his left arm. Naruto let out a sigh and easily swooped his arm free from the giant's grasp. He then jumped and spun his entire body, which he rose his left leg up and kicked the giant smack on the face. Naruto landed back on his feet, as the giant was now lying on his back.

Naruto looked down at him with a scent of disappointment in his face, "Just do yourself a favor and don't even try anything." He turned his back to them again and walked away from them. Shortly after though, Naruto came to a halt. A sharp pain was coming from his right shoulder. He turned his head to the side and looked through the corner of his eyes. There was something sticking out from his shoulder, but when he examined closely, he realized that one of the guys back there had thrown the machete at him and pierced him in his right shoulder. Luckily though it didn't pierce him to deep. Naruto's eyes squinted, as he reached back to grab the handle of it. Slowly and carefully, he removed it. He dropped the machete and turned around facing them once again. The gang looked at him with a shocked expression, "What the fuck! How did that not kill you? What are you?"

Naruto bent down and grabbed the machete, as he then stood straight up, "If you were trying to kill me, you should've been closer, because you didn't puncture it very well. However though, I've never killed an actual living being. But, there's always a first."

The three knew that there was no way out of this, as they charged at him with their weapons being held up in the air. Naruto showed a killing instinct in his eyes mixed with an expression that showed that he could easily take care of them. The guy with the flashlight was the first to act, as he swung his arm at him. However, Naruto just shifted his body to the side and swung his own arm up with the machete cutting up on the guy's front side, as blood shot out of his body. The guy with the sledgehammer was next, as he tried to jab it against Naruto's gut. Which ended up failing, while Naruto lifted his left leg up and stomped on the hammer, which caused the guy to lose his grip on it. The guy looked down at his weapon but then looked back at Naruto, which was sent flying from receiving a kick to the face from Naruto. The last one started to swing his spiked baseball bat at him continuously. Naruto was easily dodging every swing without any problems, but once the guy swung one last time, Naruto collided it with the machete to stop him. The hooded man tried to battle for dominance, but Naruto wasn't going to allow it.

"Before I kill you as well, tell me, are there any other survivors?"

The man chuckled, "I'll tell you this, we've covered the second floor and killed whoever we saw. So no, there are no other survivors on this floor."

"Why? Why would you kill other survivors?"

"We killed them for the joy of it. And plus, they were in our way."

Naruto gritted his teeth, as he swung his machete, which caused the man to lose his guard. Naruto drew his arm back and shot it forward causing the machete to stab right into the man's gut. He let go of the now bloody machete and looked at the guy who was still standing. The man looked down at where Naruto had pierced him and then looked back at Naruto, "Heh… I'll be seeing you shortly anyway. Those things… will come after you… if you make a loud sound and then it'll… be the end of you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and just kicked the tip of the handle of the machete, which caused it to go in deeper. The man then screamed in pain, as he fell to his knees. Shortly then, he went silent and fell down on his back. Naruto looked at the foolish gang that was no more and couldn't help but just let out a sigh, as he walked out of the store. With disappointment written all over his face, he stood out in the path and looked around. He walked over to the railing and folded both of his arms, as he placed them on it. He leaned on the railing and just looked around the place. A sharp pain was coming from where one of the guys from earlier threw a machete that had pierced him. However though, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. He ignored the pain and just looked down at the bottom level and wondered how Mei was doing. He knew it couldn't be helped until they met back till the same spot from where they parted.

"Man… I can't believe those four would do such a thing." He said to himself.

"_Those things will come after you depending how loud the noises you make are."_

"Hmm… so what he meant by that is that they're attracted to sound… I hope Mei's aware of that."

"Hello! Is anyone there!"

Naruto shook his head and looked around once again. He then looked to the right to see a group of only four survivors, in which one was a girl with blonde hair and the other three were guys at the bottom floor. That wasn't the only thing he was looking at; just a few yards behind them were a couple of zombies following them. He looked straight down below him to see kiosk. He then decided to run back into the Abercrombie store to grab the machete that he left behind and ran back out. He didn't stop, as he kept running and shortly he grabbed the railing and jumped over it. He landed on top of the kiosk, while the group of survivors watched him.

Naruto bent down and held out his hand, "Quick come with me."

The survivors ran to him, but suddenly those zombies that were behind them started to pick up the pace. Once they got to the kiosk, the girl was the first to grab is hand. Naruto quickly lifted her up to join with him. Naruto put his hands together and intertwined his fingers, "Okay, I want you to place your foot on my hands and I'll throw you up. When I do, grab onto the railing and climb over it. Understand?" The girl simply nodded and did what she was told. She placed her foot on his hands, which then Naruto instantly launched her up. He looked up to see that she easily grabbed on to the railing. Once he saw her easily got herself over it, he held out his hand again for the others. The next one that grabbed his hand was a guy that had red spiky hair, just like him, but not as much. Naruto performed the same thing he had done for the girl earlier, in which the guy placed his foot on Naruto's hands. He then threw him up for him to join with the girl. He turned back to help the other two, but sadly the zombies had pulled them back. The two screamed in pain, as the zombies started ripping them apart.

"Shit." He turned back around and looked up to see that the two he had saved weren't there. He then turned back around to see more and more of the dead coming together. By now, there was about thirty of them, as they surrounded the kiosk. A sigh escaped from his mouth, as he held up his left arm in front of him, which he held the machete in his hand. He grinned, as he jumped over the small portion of the crowd that was in front of him. He landed on his feet, as he quickly turned around to face them, which they came rushing over to him. Naruto then swung the machete along with neck of one of them, which then its head slid right off, as blood shot out like a fountain. Two pair of hands grabbed him by both his shoulders, as they caused him to fall onto his back. He fought and fought preventing them from biting down at him, he kept kicking the ones that were going for his legs back, while using the machete to prevent the ones going after his upper body. "Ugh… I can't die… not like this." It was no good though, he couldn't get free, but he did manage to keep them from devouring him. His arms started to weaken and he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer, "Damn it…" Suddenly, they all stopped. Naruto looked at them with a confused look, but then the ones that were on him lost their heads, which blood shot out and all over his body, as the others lost an arm and leg. Naruto pushed the bodies off of him and tilted his head back a bit to see Mei standing right there behind him.

"Sorry that I'm late." She said. However, Naruto's eyes focused of the view up her dress to get a good look at her panties. She cocked an eyebrow and just kept looking down at him since she knew what he was looking at. She leaned forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him back up to his feet. There was a deep crimson color across his face, "Don't think you're going to get another good view." She said.

Naruto flinched a bit and scratched the back of his head, "Heh… I…" He was cut off due to the sharp pain coming from his shoulder. He squinted his eyes and placed his left hand over the wound on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked, as she went up closer to him. She placed her right hand on his left shoulder and tried to turn him around to get a look, but he wouldn't allow her.

"It's… nothing."

"Let me see." However, when she looked over his shoulder, she realized that there was hundreds of them coming right for them. He could realize that she was looking of what's behind him, so he turned around to see exactly what she was. She took this chance to get a good look at his shoulder and saw the wound that was on his right shoulder. "What happened?" She asked.

He turned back around knowing that she saw it, "No time, we should fine somewhere to hide."

"There's a pharmacy not to far from here. We should go there and take care of your wound before it gets infected."

"All right, but we better get going now." He said, as Mei was the first one to run. Naruto placed the machete in the side part of his khakis and followed her. Naruto looked behind him to see that they were already gone. He stopped, as he looked around to see no sign of them.

"Naruto, come on!" He turned back around to see Mei standing in front of the pharmacy and waved at him. He walked over to her and walked into the pharmacy, as she closed the door once she walked in as well. She immediately went searching around the store for anything that could help take care of his wound. Naruto looked around to see that the place was still organized and that everything was still in place. Once again, a sharp pain was coming from his shoulder again, which caused him to drop to his knees.

"Damn… I should've taken… care of this sooner."

Mei came back to him with a roll of bandages in her right hand and a bottle of peroxide in her other hand, "Sit down." She said.

He listened and sat down with his legs straight out, as she went behind him and sat down on her knees. She placed the materials that she gathered down to her side, "Take your shirt off."

A blush came upon his face, "Ugh… can't you…"

"Do you want me to take care of this wound or not?"

He let out a sigh, as he lifted his shirt up, while Mei helped him with it since she was getting impatient. She tossed his shirt to the side, as she grabbed the bottle of peroxide and removed the cap, "This may sting a bit." She tilted the bottle over the wound slightly, as some of it came pouring down on the wound. A hiss came from him due to the contact of the peroxide and his wound. Mei quickly put the bottle down and grabbed the bandages. She pulled a strap from the roll and placed a part of it over the wound, as she started to roll it down and over his shoulder. Once she wrapped a good amount of it, she tore it off the roll and tied the end of it deep in with the rest. She had a soft look on her face once she finished patching his wound up, "That should help." She said quietly.

"Thanks… shouldn't we…" Mei had pulled Naruto down by his shoulders and placed his head on her lap, as she looked down at him, which he looked up at her wondering what she was doing.

She placed her left hand on his cheek, "I think we should rest here."

Naruto blushed a deeper red, "But… what about… the survivors…?"

She gave him a small smile, "Don't worry, I told them to go to the theater."

"All right…" Shortly, his eyes started to close slowly but he tried to keep them open. "Hey Mei."

She kept looking down at him, "Yes?"

"Was there someone… that you deeply cared for?"

Her small smile that she had reverted back into a straight face, "Yes there was actually. His name was Kakashi Hatake."

"Mr. Hatake? He was one of my teachers."

"Anyway, he was always so kind and would always help those who were in need. Kind of like you I could say. I just couldn't come to myself and try and get close to him. I was basically shy back then. But, then when it came to the next day, I saw him with some girl. If I remember right, I think her name was Anko Mitarashi."

"Ms. Mitarashi? She was my sex ed teacher."

Mei's body jumped a bit, "Sex ed? So that's probably why that him and her were together. She probably seduced him and couldn't help it. But, apart from that, Kakashi was the one I cared for. I don't think I'll see him again anyway, but… you just remind me of him..."

His eyes closed halfway feeling sorry for her, "I'm sorry Mei."

She shook her head and gave him a small smile, "No, no, it's fine."

Naruto leaned up, as he got up to sit on his knees and turned to face her. She looked at him dead in the eye, as the two of them came closer to each other. He had his hands planted to the ground next to him, while Mei placed hers over his. As the love moment of the two was getting close, a noise came from behind the counter. The two instantly turned to face the counter and saw a few things being thrown up from behind it.

"Hello?" Naruto called out.

There was no answer, as things kept getting tossed into the air. He got up to his feet and quietly walked over to the counter, while Mei just remained where she was and watched him. He grabbed the handle of the machete from his side and drew it out with his right hand, while still making a silent approach. He placed his left hand on the counter and looked over it to see two people eating something. It wasn't blood, dead bodies, or any organs, but it was more like actual food. They were eating candy and whatever else was back there that they could find. One of them had pretty long spiky hair and was pretty… chubby. However, he was wearing the same school uniform as him. The second one was also wearing the same uniform, but he had fairly long jet-black hair tied in a spiky ponytail.

Naruto looked closely, as he shot his head up a bit, "Choji? Shikamaru?"

The two dropped whatever they had in their hands and looked up to see Naruto, "No way… Naruto?"

"Heh heh… yeah."

"Na…"

"Shh, if you get too loud they'll hear you and come this way." He said, cutting Choji off.

"Oh."

"So those things are attracted to sound… I figured so." Shikamaru said.

"Anyway, there's a safe place that we're using for shelter. You should come with us."

The two instantly jumped up to their feet and then over the counter, "Okay, but, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata are out there somewhere."

"They're still alive too?"

"Yeah, we were with them when all this started, but then Hinata panicked and they went with her, which caused us to get separated."

"I see, so they're still here on the first floor then."

"Yeah." Shikamaru looked past Naruto and saw a girl with auburn hair just sitting on her knees, "Who's that?"

Naruto turned his head to see that he was asking about Mei and turned to face him again, "That's Mei. She basically saved my life."

"Oh really? I think she maybe more since you're not wearing a shirt."

Naruto blushed a deep crimson once again and scratched the back of his head, "Ugh… it's not what you think, she was just taking care of a wound."

Choji was just standing there, while eating a bag of chips and listened to the two at the same time. Shikamaru looked at the bandaged wrapping over his shoulder, "Ah… I see."

Naruto shook his head and gave him a serious look, "Okay, I want you two to quietly get upstairs and get to the theater."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow, "And what about you and her?"

"We're going to go look for the others."

Mei got up to her feet and walked over to the three since she was getting tired of just sitting. Shikamaru realized her coming, while Naruto kept yabbling about what they need to do and what not. Mei came up to them and stood next to Naruto, "What are you three talking about?"

Shikamaru and Choji went wide-eyed since they got a better view of her. However, Choji's eyes were attached to her breast, while Shikamaru's eyes just scanned her body up and down. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the right, "She looks so much better up close."

Mei just smiled, "Why thank you."

Choji, which was still eating a bag of chips kept staring at her breast, "Ugh… could you show more?"

Shikamaru and Naruto went wide-eyed, as they looked at him, "Choji! That's not…"

Mei just kept the same smile on her face, "No. Only one man gets to see these. And maybe mess with them." She said, as she looked at Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji blushed and started to have a nose bleed. Naruto blushed again, and could see the hint of lust in her eyes and knew that he was the man she was talking about. Choji then started to choke on a chip after realizing who she was talking about.

"How old are you exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

Mei turned back to face him, "I'm twenty-five."

Once again, Choji and Shikamaru went wide-eyed, while Choji started to cough loudly. Naruto shot his hand and placed it over Choji's mouth to make his coughing a little quieter, "Shh… remember that they're attracted to sound."

Choji then cleared his throat and simply nodded, "Sorry."

"Okay, like I said, I want you two to get up to the theater. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten are already there."

"They're alive too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, but get up there quickly and yet quietly."

Shikamaru and Choji nodded, as they walked past the two and made their way to the door. They turned to face Naruto, in which he just nodded. That gave them the sign, as they opened the door and quietly walked out. Naruto turned to face Mei, "Okay, some of my friends are still out there and I'm going to go look for them. You can go with those two if you don't want…"

He was silent by Mei when she placed her finger against his lips, "I'm going wherever you go."

Naruto blushed, as Mei removed her finger from his lips. He then smiled, "If that's what you want."

Mei just grinned at him, "It is."

* * *

Back at the Abercrombie store, a couple of hooded people that were wearing lab coats walked in to see the fallen crooks. They realized that the giant was breathing, but it was faintly. One of the hooded men went up to him, as he pulled out a shot from his coat. He grabbed the giant's left arm and held it up; as he injected the needle in and pushed down to inject the chemicals that were within it. Once the man fully injected the chemicals in, he pulled it out and placed the shot back into his coat. With that taken care of, the two-hooded lab coat dressed men left. Shortly after, the giant had just got back up to his feet. However thought, he wasn't his normal self. There was no sign of life in his eyes or anything. The giant then walked around the place and looked down at his dead companions. He grabbed the sledgehammer with his left hand and looked around once again. Not to far from him, he saw a glass disposal case that had a fire axe inside. He walked over to it and smashed the glass with his fist and grabbed the axe with his right hand. He turned to face the entrance of the store with his arms out and shortly walked out of the store with the weapon in each of his hand being dragged on the ground.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji were quietly walking to the main stairway that was just not to far away. However, they came to a halt to see there were several of those things around it.

"There's too many of them." Choji whispered.

Shikamaru looked around to see what could draw out any attention to lure them away. He saw a newspaper stand next to a confession stand. He then slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Choji asked in a whispering manner.

"Watch."

He then threw his phone right at the newspaper stand, which broke through the glass window. Then the living dead went toward where the sound was making a path clear for the two.

"Okay, let's go." Shikamaru whispered, as they started to walk at a fast pace. After a short amount of time, they finally got up to the second floor and then saw a group of people just walking around. It didn't take long for Shikamaru to catch onto it and realized that it was Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Kiba. Shikamaru ran towards them, while Choji noticed at a late time and followed him. The group realized the two coming after them, as they stopped, "Shikamaru! Choji!" Kiba nearly shouted.

Shikamaru shook his head, as he caught to them he instantly placed his hand over Kiba's mouth, "Those things are attracted to sound. So keep it down." He whispered.

He then drew his hand back, as Kiba nodded. Choji looked closer and realized that someone was missing, "Where's Shino?"

Kiba and the others bowed their head, "He didn't make it." Hinata answered.

Shikamaru and Choji went wide-eyed not believing that they had lost a friend, but then their eyes closed half way, as they each had a sad frown on their face. They then looked at the group, "We need to get to the theater. Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino are there." Shikamaru whispered.

They all nodded, "But we need to make it there quietly and… wait… shit. Naruto and that women are looking for you guys." Shikamaru ran back to the stairway, but he just stood behind the railing and looked down to see if they were in sight. Choji and the others came to Shikamaru and also joined in looking around closely.

"Naruto's alive too?" The group of four asked at the same time.

Choji nodded, while everyone kept looking around. Just then, Shikamaru looked at the pharmacy that they were once at to see Naruto and Mei leaving, "Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto and Mei shot their heads up to see Shikamaru and the others, "Hurry up and get up here, we got the gang here!" Choji shouted.

Naruto shook his head not believing that Choji had forgot in such a short time, "Mei, we need to get up there quick." He whispered.

She didn't need to be told to do so, as she was first to take off to the stairs with Naruto right behind her. Shikamaru could see them rushing over to the stairs, but that wasn't all who was coming. He could see a large group of the dead right behind them. "Hurry up!" He yelled, while Naruto looked behind to see what he meant.

Naruto looked to see that Mei was going up the stairs, while he just remained standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Naruto! Come on!" Shikamaru called out.

Finally snapping out of it, Naruto ran up the stairs. However, when he reached the halfway mark, the stairs started to crumble. He was forced to stop since a giant arm came breaking from beneath. The stairs just broke into pieces, which caused Naruto to fall back to the bottom floor. Shikamaru and the others just watched in horror, they saw a massive zombie that was masculine. He was carrying a sledgehammer in its right hand and an axe in its other hand.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto looked up at the giant and immediately remember that it was the same guy from the Abercrombie store, but something was different. He was rather even bigger then before. It looked as if he was about another foot taller from before. Naruto instantly remembered about the other zombies and instantly turned around to see that they were gone. He turned back around, but was sent flying by taking a punch to the face from the giant.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.

"We need to help him." Lee said.

"I know, but how exactly?" Choji asked.

"Let Lee and I go, we're good when it comes to close combat." Neji mentioned.

"No!" They all turned to where it came from to see that it was Naruto, "You all get to the theater. This is your chance to get there safely!"

"But Naruto, you can't take that thing on your own!" Kiba replied.

"I'll handle it, just get to the theater!"

Everyone was feeling terrible about having to leave him behind, but Naruto just kept ordering them to go, "You better come back!" Mei shouted.

Naruto looked up at her specifically and smiled, "Don't worry, I will."

They then turned to leave Naruto and made their way to their destination.

"All right… now to take care of you." Naruto said, as he got up to his feet and looked at the giant. He grabbed the machete from his side and drew it out preparing himself for the worse. _"If that thing gets a hold of me, it could be the end."_

The giant came charging at Naruto, while for himself, he just stood there getting ready. Just as the giant closed in, it swung its left arm trying to slice Naruto in half with the axe. However, that didn't workout since he slid around the giant. But, since most plans usually can backfire, that's exactly what happened. The giant swung its arm back at Naruto, which landed against his stomach. Naruto basically lost his breath there and then was sent flying from the late after affect. He ended up landing in the pieces of the stairs that was crushed from earlier. The giant turned itself to face where Naruto was. It saw the chunks of the stairs being moved aside and saw Naruto coming out from the pile.

"_Man, this isn't going to work very well." _He got back up to his feet and saw that the giant was already closing in on him once again. Naruto's eyes widened not believing that it was just mere inches from him already, "Shit."

* * *

"Come on, we're almost there." Shikamaru said, as him and the group kept running toward the door that led to the stairs, which led to the theater. Shortly, they had finally reached the doors, as Neji opened it. Everyone else went in and instantly ran up the stairs. Neji walked in, as he closed the doors and followed the others up the stairs.

"Wait." Mei called out.

Everyone turned to face her, "I'm going back after Naruto."

"You can't, besides, he said to come here." Kiba replied.

"We don't have time to talk." Shikamaru said, as he opened the door that led to the theater. Once he opened the door, he could see Sasuke and the other three just standing there talking to each other.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Ino! Tenten!" Shikamaru called out.

The four instantly turned around to see all their other friends from school, "Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. All the others came out from the stairway and into the theater.

"Wow, you're all alive." Sasuke said.

"Heh… yeah, you didn't think we would have a plan to survive through the incident from earlier did you?" Neji asked.

Sasuke just scratched the back of his head, "Well… no. But someone's missing… where's Shino?"

"He didn't make it." Kiba answered.

Everyone went silent for a minute, but Sakura looked around and realized that Naruto wasn't here, "Where's Naruto?"

"He's… well…"

"Where is he!" She asked one last time.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, "He's back at the main lobby."

"What! Why isn't he with you?" Tenten and Sakura both asked at the same time.

"Well… him and Mei were being chased by a horde of those things and when she got up with us when we were on the second floor. Naruto froze at the bottom of the stairs for a minute and I have no clue why he did, but then when we called out to him he came running up the stairs. But, when he got about halfway, the stairs just collapsed which caused him to fall back to the bottom floor. And he was facing against one massive creature. We tried to think of a way to help him, but he told us to come here." Shikamaru said.

Sakura looked at Mei, "I thought you were going to protect him?"

"I did what I could, I tried to stay and help. But… he told me to go."

"Why did you listen to him? You should've just stayed with him."

"Sakura, calm down." Ino said, as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura placed her hand over Ino's and shoved it off, "No, he's out there by himself against some freak and has no one to help him!"

Everyone couldn't come up with anything to say, but that was until Mei turned her back to them and walked over to the door.

Sakura watched her, "Where are you going?"

Mei stopped in front of the door before she even opened it, "I'm going to go save him." After that, she opened the door and dashed down the stairs.

"_Just hang in their Naruto." _

* * *

Naruto screamed in pain and was once again sent crashing into a pile of rubble after taking another deadly hit from the giant. The giant was just standing there and had no scratches on him (from Naruto that is). On the other hand though, Naruto was blue and black all over. He had bruises, cuts; he even had a small broken bone here and there, and was pretty bloody. There was no telling how much more of this that Naruto could take. After all that, he wouldn't let that stop him. He slowly got back up to his feet, as his breathing started to quicken. After taking one last breath, he charged at the giant and firmly tightened his grip on the machete. The giant walked towards him at a fast pace, as it held up both its arms. Just as Naruto was closing in, the giant swung its arms down at him, but Naruto easily maneuvered himself to the side and sliced his machete up against the giant's side. The giant only groaned but then kneed Naruto, which its knee pretty much covered Naruto's whole front side. Naruto jumped a bit in the air due to the hit, as the giant then grabbed Naruto by the head. Its palm covered his whole face, as the fingers closed in and covered the rest of his head. With its other hand, which had the sledgehammer in its grasp jabbed Naruto in the gut with the head of it. Naruto screamed in pain, but then was slammed down to the ground. The giant withdrew its arm and saw Naruto lean his upper body up. The giant then lifted its leg up and stomped on Naruto's stomach. Naruto went wide-eyed, as he coughed out blood and fell back flat on his back again. The giant grabbed the axe that was lying on the ground next to it and looked down at Naruto. It looked to see the bandage wrapped around his right shoulder, as it held its arm up and swung down at him, as it cut into Naruto's bicep. However, the giant didn't stab the axe in to deep, but then it slid the axe down his arm cutting almost his entire arm. Naruto screamed out in pain, as blood started to leak through the long cut. It was useless now; Naruto's right arm could do nothing now. Naruto's sight was going blur. He knew there was nothing else he could do, he failed to go back to his friends when he told them he'd return. His eyes were slowly closing, but he could see that the giant had its arm in the air with the axe still in his hand. However, the giant was pushed back away from Naruto and before him, he saw a women with auburn hair. He knew exactly who it was, "Mei." He whispered, as he went unconscious.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took longer then I expected. First off, I've been thinking people; the pairing that I mentioned is not quite coming to my mind. I'm thinking about just making it NarutoXMei only. But, I want to hear what you want to see. Do you want to see NarutoXMei only? Or would you like for me to keep the pairing that I've mentioned in the summary? Also, when it came to the conversation between Naruto and Mei about who she deeply cared for, I just chose Kakashi because it was just random. **

**Second, the part where I came up with the giant came to my idea. If you've seen Resident Evil: Afterlife, you would instantly pick that up. I just thought it would be pretty cool to put something a little similar in this.**

**Last, the two men with the lab coats. I've got this part down already, and all I can say is… when you all find out whom those two are, you'll just be in awe, as in a surprised way. Then again I could be wrong. However though, one of the guys I might plan on being a little similar to Whesker (however you spell it). Well, quite a bit just like him. So, I thought it would be best if I warned you all that way I don't get messages of people saying, "You copied that from Resident Evil." Yadda Yadda Yadda. **

**So, there you all have it. I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. But remember to vote about the pairing. Would you whether see NarutoXMei only? Or see what I've already put down? **

**Note: Vote by leaving a review on the story or just send me a private message. **


	3. The Rematch and A Loss

**Hello everyone… votes are in and I've gotten a lot of NarutoXMei only. I agree with this, but as you know, I just wanted to see what most of you readers wanted. Anyways, that is all.**

**Chapter 3: The Rematch and a loss**

A pair of eyes opened slowly. The vision was blurry at first, but then it slowly started to come to focus.

"About time you woke up."

Naruto turned his head slightly to the right to see Mei sitting next to him on her knees. Something seemed different about her though. He examined closely and realized that she was wearing a different set of clothes. She was now wearing a short dark blue skirt that was about three inches above her knees. She wore a white blouse that was similar to the school uniform that the girls wore. However, she adjusted her blouse to where it showed quite a bit of her cleavage. He let out a groan, as he placed his left hand on his forehead.

"You probably shouldn't move to fast."

He then tried to lift his right arm up, but it wouldn't allow him to do so. Shortly, he remembered from the fight of how the giant practically cut his whole right arm.

"Yeah, I should've also mentioned that you're right arm will be out for awhile."

He looked at her, "What happened?"

Mei's eyes softened, "Well, you were fighting that monster all by yourself and I came back after you."

Naruto looked around to realize that they were in the theater and that everyone was sleeping, except for him and Mei of course. He leaned his upper body up and looked at her again, "Why are we back here?"

Mei looked at him with concern, "I brought you back here because I had to take care of you. When I came back for you, you were in pretty bad shape."

Naruto tried to get back to his feet, but his body denied his actions due to the pain he had received in the fight, "No… that thing is still out there. I need to somehow kill it."

Mei placed her hands on each of his shoulders and gently pushed him back down to lay on his back, as she leaned forward with him, "No, right now you need to rest. And you can't hope to do anything in your condition."

However, Naruto was now thinking of something different now. He looked at her with a serious expression, "Mei… how exactly did you get me away from there?"

"Well… I managed to push it back and it basically gave me enough time to grab you and get out of there."

Naruto's eyes softened and then gave her a small smile, "Heh… that's three times you've managed to save my life."

Mei smiled back at him and just looked him in the eye, as he did the same as well. She leaned in closer to him, as the gap between their faces was slowly closing.

"Naruto!" Mei shot herself back up and looked behind her that Sakura and Sasuke were coming toward them.

Naruto sat back up, "Oh, hey Sakura and Sasuke."

Mei then got up to her feet and walked away leaving the three alone. Naruto however, realized her leaving, "Mei, where are you going?"

She turned around to face him; "I'm just going to leave you three alone."

"But…"

"Thanks, you can go now." Sakura said. Mei rolled her eyes and just walked off.

Naruto shot his glance at Sakura with a slight of frustration in his eyes, "Sakura? What the hell?"

She looked at him, "What? She doesn't need to be getting close to you anyway."

Sasuke smacked his own hand against his face and slowly slid it down, "You're acting completely different." Naruto said.

"I just don't want any other girl trying to get close to you, I just want it to be the two of us."

Naruto shook his head, "But Sakura… you're attitude is not going to help. You're making me think less of you."

"She's just over-reacting right now Naruto. After she found out about you fighting the giant alone, she instantly flipped." Sasuke stated.

He looked at his brother and then back at Sakura, as his eyes softened, "Oh… I didn't mean to worry you."

"Naruto!" The three of them looked to the side and saw everyone else coming to join in.

"Man, you're pretty beat." Shikamaru said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well it is kind of obvious."

"At least you're okay. That's all that matters." Ino said, as she wrapped herself in Sasuke's left arm.

"Yeah. But, I'm not done with that thing."

Everyone went wide-eyed, "What exactly are you saying?" Kiba asked.

"I'm saying that I'm going back after that thing to finish the job."

"Are you insane!" Choji yelled.

"You can't go face that thing again. You might not even survive if you go." Neji mentioned.

Naruto held up his left arm, "But…"

"You're not going out there again. We already lost Shino, and we're not going to lose you." Lee said.

Naruto went wide-eyed after hearing that Shino was gone, "We should just stay here and make the best of time here. Sometime, we should go as a group and try to find some help." Neji mentioned.

"But… we can't just rest here while that thing is out there! That thing will come for us sooner or later and we'll be vulnerable then because you all wouldn't expect it. I'm going after that thing to finish the job. And when I take care of it, I'll then come back."

Everyone couldn't think of anything to go against of what he said. Naruto then found the strength in him, as he slowly got back up to his feet, "And the longer we sit here while that thing is loose, the sooner it'll come here. And not just that, there won't be any coverage since those doors will be broken down, which will allow those things to come here."

Sasuke just chuckled slightly and grinned, "Then I'm going to help you."

Neji and Lee grinned as well, "We'll help too."

Naruto looked at them, "Are you all sure you want to?"

"Yes." They all answered at the same time.

"I'm going too."

They all turned to realize that Sakura had just said that, "No, I don't want you getting hurt." Naruto said.

"But… I just want to make sure that you'll be okay."

"No, you're staying here with the others."

Sakura was getting fed up with this and decided to drop it, "Fine." She crossed her arms together and turned her back to them.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked past everyone. They all turned to watch him, "Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

He turned to face them, "To go find Mei." With that, he turned back and went in search of her. However, the table that was near him had a slip of paper.

He walked over to it and picked up the paper, which read, _"Naruto, by the time you're reading this I'm already gone by now. To be honest here, I don't know how much I can take of listening to that pink haired girl. But, you were right. We need to get rid of that thing as quick as possible. Therefore, by the time you've read this part, I'm already probably getting close to it anyway. I hope you can do whatever it takes to survive this disaster._

_-Mei_

He went wide-eyed, as his body was starting to tremble. He crumbled the paper and ran to the door, but once he got there he turned to see that they were all standing in the same area and chatting amongst each other.

"Lee! Sasuke! Neji! Let's go."

The three turned to see Naruto already taking off down the stairs, as they took off following him. Sakura on the other hand didn't care what he had told her earlier, as she went after them, but someone grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from so. She turned around and saw her best friend had stopped her, "What do you think you're doing?" Ino asked.

"I'm going with them."

"No you're not. He said for you to stay here."

"Ino let go of me! I have to be there for him."

"No. You know damn well what he said."

Then Ino was the one to feel someone's hand placed on her shoulder. She turned her head to the side and saw that it was Tenten, "What is it?" Ino asked.

"Let her go. I'm sure everything's going to be find anyway."

Ino let go of Sakura and turned to face Tenten, "And why are you all of a sudden actually trying to get along with her? I've seen what you really think of her and now this?"

"I just don't want to hear her whining is all. And besides…" Tenten pointed to what was behind Ino's shoulder.

Ino turned around in an instant to see that Sakura was gone. She turned back to Tenten with anger in her eyes, "Great, now she's going to get herself hurt because of you."

"Why don't you go save her?"

Ino didn't answer her because she knew that she didn't want to go out there and end up being the one getting hurt or if not dead. She brought her left hand up to her mouth and gently bit along her nails. Tenten folded her arms together and just stood there waiting for an answer. Ino couldn't but help it and only let out a sigh in defeat. Tenten cocked an eyebrow and grinned. Tenten turned her back to Ino and just waved at her, "Some friend you turned out to be."

* * *

Naruto was standing behind the railing and looking everywhere to see if Mei was in sight. Sadly, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then jumped over the railing and landed safely on the bottom floor. A pain came from Naruto's right arm not liking the pressure he was putting into it. However, there was a loud groan not to far from him. It sounded as if it was only a few yards away from him. He turned around to see the giant going against someone. He instantly took off running toward it. As for Sasuke and the others, they just got to the railing and saw Naruto taking off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out. Naruto just ignored him and kept his focus on the giant.

Sasuke let out a sigh, as him, Lee, and Neji jumped over the railing and chased after him. Sakura had just came out of the stairway and stopped behind the railing. There she saw everyone running after Naruto, which he was going after the giant. Just as she was about to run to the stairs, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see two guys wearing white lab coats, but before she could even do anything, she went unconscious from taking a hit to the head by the one that had a hold of her.

* * *

Mei swung her katana horizontally at the giant's stomach, but that didn't stop it. It grabbed Mei's katana and chunked it away from her. She saw her katana sliding far away from her, but then she was sent flying back. In the knick of time, Naruto had appeared behind Mei and caught her. When he caught her, he felt a pain coming from his entire right arm, but he ignored it. He fell on his back with her still in his arms. Mei flipped herself over placing each of her legs on each of his side and looked down at him, "Naruto?"

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah." He looked past her shoulder and saw the giant that was about to smash down on them. With quick thinking, Naruto wrapped his arms around Mei's waist and rolled out of the way, just as the giant slammed its arms where the two once were. The two came to a stop, but Mei was still on top of him. They looked at each other realizing that they were just a mere inch from each other. However, Naruto looked past her again to see that the giant was there again. He then grabbed Mei and moved her off him and jumped up to his feet. The giant swung down at him, but Naruto slid himself down and in between its legs. He then jumped up back to his feet and jumped onto the giant. The giant reached back and grabbed Naruto by the head and just tossed him away like it was nothing. It then turned to face Naruto and forget about Mei.

"Hey!"

Once again, the giant turned and saw Sasuke standing there with a gun pointed right at its head. That didn't really stop him though, as it started to walk slowly toward Sasuke.

**BAAM!**

The giant stopped in its tracks after it just took a shot to the head. Sasuke remained standing where he was, still having the gun pointed at the giant. The giant then continued walking over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, get rid of the gun. It's not helping." Lee said.

Sasuke just tossed it back, as Lee then charged in after the giant with Neji next to him. The giant swung both its arms down at the two, but they easily dodged it by going to each side of it. They both jumped up and round kicked the giant on the head from both sides. Before the two could land back down, the giant grabbed them both by the leg and threw them aside. Sasuke rushed over to the giant with quick speed. The giant then turned back to face Sasuke, but he jumped up and landed an uppercut on the giant. The giant then swung its arms down at Sasuke, but he easily dodged the hit by jumping in the air. He then shot his legs up kicking the giant several times in the face. After taking several kicks to the face, the giant finally came through with itself and grabbed Sasuke by his left leg and threw him away. It turned around to see Naruto just right below it with Mei's katana in his hands. He swung the sword upward along the giant's front side, as a long cut appeared on its body. Pain was still coming from his right arm, but he wouldn't let that bother him. The giant let out a groan in pain. Once it snapped out from the pain, it grabbed Naruto by his head and lifted him up in the air. Naruto's body was wiggling all about, but then he started to swing the katana around wildly. Sadly though none of his strikes landed a hit on the giant. It then started to squeeze Naruto's head applying massive pressure.

**Bang!**

The giant's grip started to loosen due to taking another shot to the head by Sasuke. Naruto could feel the giant weaken slightly, as he swung his leg up and planted a kick to its face. The giant then let go of him, which he landed on his feet. Naruto swung the katana up again along the giant's front side. However, the giant just swung its arm at Naruto sending him away. It then looked at Sasuke and then walked towards him. Sasuke pointed the gun at the giant's head and shot it. It was no good this time, as it kept walking towards him. Sasuke just smirked, as he tossed the gun to his side and charged after the giant. As he closed in on the giant, he jumped up and kicked it on its forehead. The giant didn't flinch one bit, as it swung its arm at him, which caused him to crash to the ground.

"Hey!"

The giant turned around, but just as it did, it was pushed back a couple feet from taking a kick to the face from Naruto. Naruto stood back from the giant a bit, as he gripped the katana tightly. The giant looked down at Naruto and walked toward him. Naruto stood his ground, as the giant was now just inches away from him. It just stood there looking down at him, as Naruto did the same, but was looking up at it. The giant lifted both of its arms up and slammed them down at Naruto, in which he easily dodged it by sliding to the side. He then jumped up leveling himself face to face with the giant.

"It's over." He said, as he swung the katana across its neck. He then jumped off the giant's left shoulder and landed on the ground behind it. He dropped the katana, but that wasn't the only thing that was dropped. Right next to the katana was the head of the giant. Naruto looked down at the head and just smiled, "Finally."

"Naruto." He turned around to see Mei and the others standing there.

"You did it." Lee said.

Naruto smiled again, "Yeah…"

"I don't see why you all are acting as if it's all over."

They looked around after hearing someone's voice, but t hey couldn't find it, "Up here!"

They took the advice coming from the mysterious voice and looked up toward the railing from the second floor. They were looking at two men both wearing lab coats. One of them was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He had black silky hair that was brushed completely back. The other one was wearing a facemask and he had wild spiky orange hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. But answer me this, have you ever lost someone that you deeply cared for?"

"What?" Naruto asked again.

"Are you deaf? I asked if you've ever lost someone that you deeply care for."

Naruto lowered his head and looked at the floor, "Hey! Just who do you think you are!" Sasuke called out.

The man just grinned, "I guess it won't hurt after all if you know my name. My name is Madara." He then lifted his right arm up and pointed at his partner, "This is here is Yahiko. Now answer my question." Madara demanded.

Naruto looked back up at them, "No."

Madara just grinned, "Then I guess this will be a first…" Yahiko pulled Sakura up in front of the two of them and held onto the collar of her blouse. Naruto's eyes widened seeing her all tied up and her mouth taped shut.

"Let her go!"

"I'll tell you what, I'll let her go if you can get up here within… hmm… oh I don't know… thirty seconds."

Naruto twitched a bit, as he looked around quickly. He then saw a kiosk, as he ran toward it. Madara held up his left arm and just looked at the watch he was wearing, as he then began to tap it with his finger. Naruto quickly climbed up on the kiosk, and then looked around once more.

"Let me help you." Naruto turned around to see Sasuke just standing there with his hands together. Naruto placed his foot on his hands, as Sasuke shot him up. Naruto then grabbed the railing and slowly tried to pull himself over.

Madara took a couple of steps and was up close to Naruto. He looked down at him with a grin, "What's the matter? Can you not pull yourself up?"

Naruto then pulled himself up, but not fully. He tied his arms together around the railing, as he rested his head on them. Madara squatted a bit to where he was face to face with Naruto. He looked at his watch and then back at Naruto, "My, my, it looks as if time's up. Yahiko, do it."

Yahiko reached into his lab coat and pulled out a syringe, "No!" Naruto struggled to pull himself up, but once he looked back up at them, Madara had a gun pointed right at his forehead, "You can just hold on right there and watch what happens. Or, I'll just simply pull the trigger and end your life right here."

Sakura struggled trying to break free, as she moaned behind the tape that was covering her mouth. Madara turned his head to watch his partner. Yahiko just stabbed the needle into Sakura's right arm and injected some kind of chemical. Once every last bit of the chemical was injected, he pulled it out and put it back in his lab coat pocket.

"No!" Naruto knocked the gun out of Madara's hand and threw himself over the railing to land in front of Madara. He attempted to run over to her, but Madara knocked him back preventing him from doing so. Naruto swung his arm at Madara, but it didn't come in contact with anything but the air, "What the hell?"

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and quickly turned around, "You have absolutely no clue of who you're messing with." Madara said.

Naruto ignored him and sent a series of punches, but not one came to contact with Madara. He was moving too fast for Naruto, it was as if he was using warp speed. Madara had enough of this, as he dodged one last punch and shot himself forward lifting his leg up and bent it, which ended up kneeing Naruto in his gut.

"Naruto!" Lee and Neji climbed up the Kiosk, as Sasuke threw them up one at a time. Both Lee and Neji grabbed onto the railing, but Madara stood right there looking down at them.

"I don't like people who interfere." He then punched both of them in the face causing them to fall back down. Naruto saw that Madara had his back turned to him and he decided to take his chance, as he grabbed him by the shoulders and attempted to throw him over the railing. However, it was completely turned around. Madara was now behind Naruto, as he grabbed Naruto's left arm and brought to his back. He turned his head to face Yahiko, "Are you done?"

"Yes, it'll just be a matter of time till she turns."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Turn? What the hell did you do to her!"

Madara then turned Naruto around, but then kneed him again in the gut, which caused him to fall to his knees, "Oh nothing… just that… she'll become one of them here shortly."

Naruto got back up to his feet ignoring the pain, "What!"

"Yeah, she's still alive, but she won't be for long."

Naruto just stood there not believing what he was hearing. Shortly then, his body started to shake on its own. Madara just stood there with an evil smirk on his face, "Now you'll know how it feels to lose someone that you deeply cared for."

"Sir, we should get going." Yahiko mentioned.

"All right, all right, let's go." They both turned their back to Naruto and walked off leaving them behind.

Naruto looked at her with fear in his eyes. He was hoping what he heard wasn't true, but his body was telling him that they were right. He walked to her and sat down on his knees in front of her, as he untied her and removed the tape from her mouth. She looked at him dead in the eyes, as he looked her dead in the eyes as well. They both could see that they were both holding back the tears, but then he could realize that the sign of life in her eyes was slowly fading. He couldn't help it, as the tears in his eyes started to flow out. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, as she started to cry on his shoulder.

"Naruto… I don't want to die…"

Naruto's body twitched a bit hearing her say that, "Me neither Sakura… it was my fault that I couldn't make it to you on time."

Sakura closed her eyes, "No Naruto… it was mine. I decided to follow you in the first place."

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. Sakura pulled herself away from him slightly and looked him in the eyes, as he did the same. She leaned in again and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you… Naruto." Her eyes closed on their own, as she fell on her back.

Naruto's eyes shot wide opened, "Sakura…? Sakura?"

He lowered himself and placed his ear against her chest, as there was no beat to be heard. He couldn't believe it, his best friend… better yet, more like his true love was gone. The woman he knew ever since elementary was gone forever. His body started to shake again, but it was shaking like it wasn't scared or anything. It was more like shaking in anger. He raised his arm up and punched the ground, "I swear… I will get revenge and make those two pay for it."

"Oh hey!"

Naruto looked up to see the two at a good distance away from them, "I would recommend you all start running for safety!"

However, Naruto ignored them, as he rose up to his feet and took a couple of steps. He then looked below of where the two were at and saw hundreds of the dead at the bottom floor. He then turned around and leaned back over the railing looking down at the others, "Come on, get up here quick!"

Sasuke looked up at him, "What's the rush?"

"Just get up here!"

Sasuke looked down at Mei and the other two, "Come on you three, we got to hurry."

Mei didn't bother to question why, as she climbed up the kiosk. Sasuke then held his hands out, while Mei placed her foot on his hands. He then threw her up, as she easily grabbed the railing and climbed over it. Neji and Lee both climbed up, as Sasuke did the same procedure with them. When they were on the second floor, they realized that Sasuke had no way of getting up there. Shortly then, Neji came up with something, "Lee, I want you to grab Sasuke while I hold onto your ankles when you've over the railing."

"Ah yes, that's a good idea."

Lee then jumped over the railing, while Neji caught him by his ankles. Lee held out his arms, which gave Sasuke the chance to grab both his arms and was instantly pulled up over the railing along with Lee. They then started to run for the door that led to the theater. However, Naruto didn't budge at all. He was just sitting there on his knees in front of his dead girl friend. Mei stopped and turned around to realize that he wasn't coming. She ran back after him, but as she did, she looked over the railing to see several of the dead running all over the place. She then turned to face him, "Naruto come on!"

He ignored the call from her, as he just kept staring at Sakura's dead body. He punched the floor once again full of hatred. However, Sakura's body started to move slowly. Naruto's head twitched, "Sakura?"

"Get away from her Naruto!" Mei yelled.

Naruto turned to face her, "No! She's alive."

"She's not alive! You need to…"

Sakura's eyes opened with no sign of life in them, as she was looking at Naruto. She then hurled herself up and jumped onto him. This caught Naruto by surprise, but then she tried to bite him, but he crossed his arms in front of her face to prevent her from trying to bite him. He was losing his balance, as he spun in a circle a couple of times. It didn't last long, until he was now being pushed against the railing from her.

"Naruto!" Mei ran over to them, as she grabbed her by the shoulders. She then yanked her off of Naruto and slammed her to the ground, but then she got right back up to her feet. Mei knew that what she was about to do was going to make Naruto feel even worse, but she had no choice. She pulled out her katana and sliced through Sakura's neck. She then sheathed her katana, as a sad expression came upon her face. Naruto's eyes widened seeing his girl friend's head slide off her body.

Mei looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry Naruto."

Tears escaped from his eyes, but they weren't just ordinary tears. They were tears full of frustration and sadness. Mei looked over the railing once more and saw that they were starting to climb stands and whatever else there was to climb onto. She turned around, but she yelped when Naruto grabbed her hand and ran to the theater.

**A/N: Okay, okay, this chapter was basically hardly even started. Its been sitting here with only a paragraph. So, yeah, this chapter was basically rushed. I know I chose a bad time to end the chapter and that this chapter is short. I know it's been along time since I've updated, which is why I rushed this chapter. I decided to finish it today, since I'll be gone for a few days since tomorrow's my 19****th**** birthday. So there's not much I have to say now. The next chapter is going to be mainly focused on Naruto and Mei, as their relation with each other becomes even closer. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Once I get back, I'll be jumping onto the next chapter right away. I promise it'll be longer then this. **

**R&R please. :)**


	4. The Conversation

**Nothing, that is all.**

_**Chapter 4: The Conversation.**_

**Location: Theater lobby in Konoha Mall**

_Time: 2:53a.m._

It was late and everyone was just extremely exhausted. However, when Naruto and the others returned, Kiba and the others that stood behind were already asleep. They decided to tell everyone in the morning about the bad news. Everyone was sound asleep, except for one person and that was Naruto. He just couldn't sleep at all, he lost the girl that he truly loved and deeply cared for. On top of that, it happened right in front of him too. He squinted his eyes and to prevent the tears from escaping his eyes. He clenched his fists, as they were now shaking in anger.

"Why…? Why her? Why couldn't it be me?" He whispered to himself.

"Naruto…"

He looked to his side to see Mei standing there, "What is it?"

"Please get some rest. I know you can't sleep, but you need to at least try and get some."

"I can't… how can I sleep when she's gone? We've known each other for years and now she's gone…"

Mei's eyes softened, "I know it's hard Naruto, but please just…"

"She's gone! I can't…"

He was cut off when Mei placed her finger over his lips, "Naruto please calm down. I understand how you feel right now. But please take it easy on yourself, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I don't even know what to do anymore…"

"I'm pretty sure that she would just want you to be happy and safe."

Naruto whipped his face and smiled, "You're right. But there's just one other thing… not only that she's gone, but also… what if those two come back and started taking us out one by one? I wouldn't be able to handle losing… someone again that I deeply care for."

Mei knew exactly whom he was talking about. She pushed herself up against him and looked him in the eye, "Don't worry, they wouldn't be able to get me."

They stood there looking each other in the eye. Mei leaned in closer, as her eyes slowly closed. Naruto didn't know what to do since his body wasn't reacting with it. Mei then pushed her lips against his. A shade of red came upon his face. It was then he finally reacted, as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she threw her arms around his neck.

"Well… you two hardly even knew each other and you're all on one another."

The two broke apart quickly, while they turned to see that it was Sasuke, "Damn it Sasuke."

"Naruto you've only known her for a few hours… you practically just met her."

"But Sasuke…"

Sasuke walked up to his brother and just patted him on the back, "Oh calm down man, I'm just playing with you. Although… I'm surprised that you've moved on so quickly. After…"

"Let's not talk about that…"

Sasuke looked at his brother with a sorry expression on his face, "All right."

"Right now, I just want to be alone with Mei."

Sasuke nodded accepting Naruto's request, as he walked off leaving the two. Naruto turned to face Mei and realized that she was getting tired. She could barely manage to keep her eyes open, "Maybe you should get some rest."

Mei gently rubbed her eyes with her hand, "Only if you can get some sleep too."

He gave her a small smile, "I will."

Mei leaned against the wall, as she slowly slid down. Once her bottom hit the ground, her legs were still bent, which Naruto could see a good shot of her panties. He blushed, but shook his head to snap out of it. He walked over to join her, as he sat down next to her. He leaned his head up looking up at the ceiling. Mei closed her eyes, as she let herself fall to the side. Naruto jumped a bit and looked down to see Mei lying down on his lap. He smiled, as he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, as he drifted into a deep sleep.

_Heavy breathing and the sound of someone running was all that could be heard. The person was running throughout the area ignoring all his friends that were dead. _

_He came to halt, "Mei! Mei!" He called out, as he looked around thoroughly. All he could see though was dead bodies everywhere. He took a couple steps, but was stopped by bumping into something. He looked down to see his brother's dead body. He immediately turned his head to the side to avoid looking at his best friend's dead body. _

"_Hey! Is this who you're looking for?" _

_Naruto turned to the voice to see Madara not to far from him with Mei in his grasp. She was tied up with her mouth-taped shut. _

"_Mei!" Naruto yelled, as he ran after her. _

_Madara just grinned, "Yahiko, will you do the honors?" _

"_Yes sir." Yahiko then dashed toward Naruto with incredible speed and landed a punch right across his face. _

_Naruto's head was forced to turn to the side after taking that hit. Yahiko grabbed his head and pulled him down, as he bent his leg up to end up kneeing Naruto in the face. He let go of his head, as Naruto's body was forced to lean back up. Yahiko just kept a blank expression on his face; similar to Ulquiorra's from Bleach. Naruto shook his head and shot his arm at Yahiko, in which he caught his arm. Naruto shot his other arm attempting to hit him this time. However, that failed as well since Yahiko easily dodged it. With Naruto's arm still in Yahiko's grasp, he started to twist his arm slowly. Naruto screamed in pain, while Mei was just standing there watching the man that she loved being beaten to death. Yahiko then raised his other arm up just above Naruto's. He then shot his elbow down, but Naruto quickly yanked his arm from him before he was able to break it. Yahiko then pulled Naruto closer and kneed him in the gut. He lowered his leg again, but then kneed Naruto once again in the exact same spot. Yahiko then backed away allowing Naruto to drop to his knees, as he wrapped his arms around himself. _

"_Okay, I think that's good enough." Madara said._

_Yahiko took a few steps back and stopped once he was back next to his partner, "Now, since you can't do anything. You can sit there and watch of what's going to happen to her." Madara then wrapped his left arm around her and groped her breast. Mei squinted her eyes and shook her head. Naruto could see that she wasn't liking it one bit, but then he slowly started working on getting back up to his feet. _

_Madara looked at him, "I'm still surprised you still have that much energy left." He then turned to face Yahiko, as he looked at Madara. He nodded his head giving him the signal. Yahiko walked back to Naruto and just stopped in front of him. Naruto grabbed onto Yahiko's lab coat for support, which he allowed him to do so. Short after, Naruto finally got back up to his feet, but he was hardly keeping his balance. Yahiko just looked at him with a blank face. Though Naruto, he just shot a glare at him. Yahiko just closed his eyes and kneed him once again. He instantly fell back down on his knees and coughed up some blood. Yahiko maneuvered himself behind Naruto and grabbed him by the neck. He then pulled Naruto back to his feet, but remained holding him by the back of his neck. _

"_Okay, now that you're taken care of, you get to see what happens to her."_

_Madara reached into his coat and pulled out a syringe. Naruto's eyes widened, as he knew what he was going to do. He struggled to break free from Yahiko's grasp, but it was no good. Madara held the syringe in front of Mei's face, as she started to wiggle about trying to move away from him. Madara grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up leaving her neck vulnerable. She kept her eyes closed knowing it was completely pointless to struggle. Madara placed the syringe next to her neck with the needle just an inch from her skin. He then looked at Naruto, "Do you have any words to say to her before she joins the rest of them?" _

_Naruto looked at Mei, as did she. She could see the tears that he was holding back, "Mei… I…" _

"_Boring." Madara said, as he stabbed the needle into her neck and injected the chemicals into her system. _

"_No!" Naruto elbowed Yahiko, which caused him to lose his grip on him. He then ran to Mei, but Madara stepped in front of her keeping him from reaching his destination. Naruto attempted to punch Madara, but it was quite the opposite. Madara grabbed his arm and kicked Naruto in the gut. This caused him to hunch over coughing out more blood. Madara then grabbed him by the head to bring him back up to a straight posture and slid his hand down his head and ended up covering his whole face. He smirked at the blond and just simply pushed him back. Naruto fell on his back, while Madara lifted his leg up and then stomped on his chest. Naruto's eyes widened, as he spat out some more blood. His eyes then squinted, as he ignored the pain and leaned his head up and turned his gaze over to Mei, who was lying on her side with no signs of breathing. _

"_M…Mei…" He whispered. Madara could easily hear him and decided to take his foot off of him. _

"_Yahiko…"_

_Groaning sounds could be heard not to far from them. Madara turned to look behind him and could see a few of 'them' slowly making their way toward them. He turned back to face Yahiko and realized that he was aware of them, "Let's get going." _

_Yahiko faced his partner and simply nodded in response, as they decided to walk away leaving Naruto behind. Naruto could see the dead coming, they were moving at a slow pace and a pretty good distance away from them still. He finally got the strength in him to get back up to his feet and slowly walked over to Mei. He dropped to his knees once he was in front of her. He looked down at her and scooped her up. He wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his bare chest. He rested his face in her hair, as tears slid down his cheeks and into her hair. _

"_I'm sorry Mei!" He couldn't think of anything else to say, he was hurting enough as it is. He felt a tug on his shirt. He lifted his head up and looked down to see Mei was actually moving. _

"_Mei?" What he thought was Mei grabbed his arm. He just remained sitting there, but he knew damn well that it really wasn't her. He just closed his eyes and made a small smile. He could fell her warm breath against his arm and then squinted his eyes ignoring the pain coming from her bite. She deepened her teeth in and then yanked a chunk of his skin right off. His eyes shot right open looking at how she was having at his arm. Soon after, he saw that the others caught up. He kept a smirk on his face, as they all started piling onto him. _

"_Naruto!" He could hear someone calling him, but it was completely hopeless now._

"_Naruto!"_

"Naruto!" His eyes shot right open to realize that he wasn't being piled by those living dead or being torn apart. He also noticed that he was still in the theater lobby and that all his friends are still alive, except for one specific girl.

"Are you okay Naruto?" His gaze then turned to the person that was talking to him, which was Tenten leaned forward looking at him and her hands back placed on her bum. He could see a good amount of her cleavage, but he didn't allow that to distract him.

"Huh… oh… yeah, I'm fine. Just had a… terrible dream."

"Oh… have you seen Sakura around?"

Then it stroke him, his body weakened, his eyes closed halfway, his gaze was down at the ground. Tenten tilted her head a bit, "Naruto?"

She was pushed back a bit, since he decided to get up and walked away. She looked at him with a pout on her face and wondered what was making him feel so dull.

"I think it's best you let him be." Tenten turned around to the voice and realized that it was Sasuke.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You'll know here soon."

Sasuke turned his back to her and walked to join the others. She raised an eyebrow and decided to follow him. Mei from around the corner saw Naruto walk off away from everyone else. She looked back at the group and realized that they weren't paying attention in her direction. She then followed Naruto, while the others were completely unaware of it.

"Do you think…"

"Don't bring it up, I'm sure either Naruto or Sasuke will." Neji said cutting Lee off.

Lee let out a sigh and looked to his side and saw Sasuke coming, "Speaking of him, he's coming."

Neji turned to face where Lee was looking at and saw him too. The others were just talking amongst each other completely unaware of Sasuke's approach.

Sasuke came to a halt and let out a sigh, "Can you all stop talking for a second?" Everyone turned to face and realize that it was Sasuke.

"I have some terrible news."

Neji and Lee's faces went soft and gazed down at the floor, "Sakura was killed last night."

Everyone gasped and went wide-eyed. Ino was the first one to bust, as she cried out loud. Tenten on the other hand was all mixed up with emotions. At first, she was feeling satisfied that Sakura was out of the way from her reaching to Naruto. However though, she then felt that it was in the wrong kind of way. She was gone, not gone as if she was on vacation, but gone for good. She shot her head to the side and decided to hold back the tears for now. She just didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She jumped a bit feeling someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Neji, but she instantly buried her face into his chest. She tightly gripped onto his shirt too, as her tears started to soak up his shirt. Hinata was the next one to bust, but Kiba quickly wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Naruto just kept walking down one of the halls with his hands deep in his pockets. Little did he know though that he was being followed. Naruto came to a halt, he was standing in front of a confession stand. Mei kept herself a distance from him, as she remained hiding behind a pillar. She peeked around it and kept an eye on him. Naruto just remained the same though; it was as if he was frozen solid. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and slammed both of his clenched fists to the ground. Mei just remained where she was and just kept watching. Tears escaped from his eyes and dropped to the floor.

"Why! It's all my fault!" He pulled his left arm back up and then slammed his fist to the ground again.

"Why you ask?"

Naruto lifted his head up and looked in front of him to see Madara, "How… how did you know we were here?"

"Are you joking? It's obvious since that this is the only safe place for you all to hide."

Naruto shot up back to his feet and glared at him, "So, you and that other guy have been here this whole time?"

Madara grinned, "No, our cover is far from here."

Naruto just remained like he was, but was stuck thinking whether he should take him out or not. It was troubling him too much; Madara didn't come here to fight or anything. However though, he was the one who ended up killing his girlfriend and it truly made him frustrated inside. He clenched his fists, as his arms started to shake on their own. Madara's gaze focused on his fists and just smirked at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, but he just remained like he was. Madara crossed his arms and tilted his head up a bit, but his eyes were still focused on Naruto. An idea popped into his head, as Madara turned his back to Naruto. Of course, once he did, he could hear Naruto running at him. He laughed insanely, as he turned around to see Naruto's fist right in front of his sight. Naruto was stopped and saw that Madara had caught his fist. Naruto's eyes widened, but instantly hunched over after taking a punch to the gut.

"I didn't come here to fight, I only came here to make sure that this is where you all are staying for shelter. And it looks like that I was right."

Naruto shot himself up straight and shot his arm to the side trying to land a hit on him. Madara on the other hand realized it on a late notice, as he jumped back a bit, but ended up getting cut on the left corner of his lips. He brought his hand up and placed it on where Naruto had hit him and pulled away to see that there was blood. He glared over at Naruto and could see frustration in his eyes. However though, that wasn't the only thing he could see in his eyes, deeper into his eyes he could see a killing instinct.

A grin came upon Madara's face, "I can see how you feel. Behind those hatred eyes of yours, yet lies your true self."

Naruto jumped a bit, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Madara just let out a smirk seeing how he refuses to reveal his killing instinct, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You didn't have that killing instinct in your eyes before when I killed your precious girlfriend."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open, his body was now completely frozen.

_"Naruto!"He started to look around after hearing her voice, "Sakura?"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Sakura? Where are you?"_

_"Over here!"_

_He turned around to see Sakura just a few feet away from him. He ran toward her as fast as he could. _

"_Sakura!" _

_Just as he got up to her, he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, as she did so too. _

* * *

Madara just stood there seeing how Naruto was not focusing on him at all, "I guess you're too busy to even focus since you're probably seeing her in your mind. No matter, you'll soon join her enough for the rest of your life."

He slowly walked over to Naruto, as he pulled out a knife.

* * *

"_Sakura, I'm so sorry, I just couldn't make it on time." _

"_No Naruto, it's my fault. I should've just listened to you in the first place and stayed with the others. But, my feelings got the better of me and cost me my life."_

_Naruto couldn't come up with anything to say, but Sakura started again, "But, since I'm here now, let's go home. Let's go back to the normal life."_

_Naruto pulled his head back a bit and looked at her with a smile on his face, "All right." _

_He pulled himself away from her and turned his back to her. He took a couple steps with Sakura just behind him, but then she suddenly stopped._

"_Naruto."_

"_Yes?" Just as he turned around, he immediately froze. His eyes wide open, sharp pains coming from his gut, and blood slowly escaping his mouth. He looked down to see that she had just stabbed him with a knife in his stomach. She pulled it out and just looked up at him with an evil grin._

"_Sa…Sakura…?"_

"_Farewell Na__r_uto." Both Madara's and Sakura's voices had mixed together on that last word. Now that he was brought out of his mind, he looked down to see that he had been stabbed. He looked at Madara and then took a couple steps back with his hand over the spot that he was stabbed.

"What's the matter? Did you see your girlfriend and then get turned down by her?"

Naruto's body was beginning to shake due to the pain, but just then he fell to his knees. Madara took a couple steps forward and looked down at Naruto, "Don't worry, you'll join her soon." He grabbed Naruto by the hair and held his head up to where he was facing him. Then he brought back his knife and had it to where it was pointed right at the blond haired boy's forehead. Naruto just about lost his confidence, as he just looked at Madara with eyes that showed that he had nothing left to live for and it was like he didn't know what was going on. Madara kept the same grin on his face and just shot his arm forward with the knife. However, Madara came to a stop after feeling a sharp feeling against his neck. The knife that Madara had was just a mere couple inches from ending the life of the blond haired boy.

"Leave."

Madara turned his head slightly to the side and saw an auburn hair woman, "Oh? And who might you be?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Fair enough." He then suddenly reversed the situation, which he was now behind her with the knife against her neck. Her eyes widened seeing how she didn't even see him move at all. He placed his head right next to hers to where his lips were right next to her ear, "I'll leave, but here's some advice. Leave this place, because in less than a day, those things will get in and kill you all, one… by one."

"How do you know?" She turned her head to the side and realized that he was gone. She turned back and looked down at Naruto, who hasn't budged at all.

"Naruto?"

No answer. His eyes just kept that same expression.

Mei sat down on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Naruto wake up."

Still nothing.

She started to shake his body, "Naruto snap out of it!"

Finally, Naruto's eyes blinked once, as he then looked at the auburn haired woman, "Mei…"

A wide smile came upon Mei's face, as she threw her arms around him embracing him into a hug, "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Mei…"

She pulled herself away slightly and looked at him, "Yes?"

"We need to get out of here."

"Wait a second, you heard him earlier?"

"Yes, but we need to get going now."

"No, not right now we're not, you're injured." Both of them looked down at the wound that he had.

He just chuckled, "I'll be fine. Just go back and join with the others, I'll be there shortly."

She looked at him with curiosity, "Um… okay." She got up and walked back to the main lobby. However though, Naruto looked back and realized that she was out of sight and slammed his fists on the ground causing a small dent to appear in the exact spot.

"Madara… I will gladly show you my true self. You will see how I really am when I'm this angry."

**A/N: Finally done. I don't have much to say for this, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I won't be updating this story for a month or two. Reason why is I'm going to start working on my other story, "A New Road"**

**I've been getting a lot of messages asking for me to update and so there will be. In other words, R&R please. **


	5. Time to Move

**I know it's been awhile. In this chapter, Naruto finds out how all this began. Him and the gang move to a much safer place. Later on, Naruto and Mei's relationship keeps on building. **

**_Chapter 5: Time to Move_**

_Location: Theater lobby Konoha Mall_

_Time: 11:26 a.m._

Sasuke stood there looking at his friends, also feeling hurt since Sakura was no longer with them. He turned around and saw that Mei was coming to join in, "Mei? Where's Naruto?"

"H-He was attacked by that scientist guy, but he's fine now that he's gone."

"What? Why didn't you come and get me?"

"I wasn't thinking."

Sasuke grunted and ran past her to go check on his brother. Mei turned around and watched him go after the blonde. She saw that Sasuke stopped and also saw Naruto approaching him.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and saw blood soaking his shirt, "What happened?"

Naruto looked passed Sasuke and saw Mei, which told him that she probably told him, "I ran into Madara."

"Why didn't you come get me? We could've taken care of him together instead of you taking him on yourself and getting hurt."

"It doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is that we get out of here."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Why? We're safe here."

"Those things will eventually find out how to get here and we wouldn't be able to take them."

Sasuke saw where he was going and simply agreed, "Where are we going then?"

Naruto cupped his chin and thought of where to move, _"We'll need to find a big place for us to stay for a few days. We'll also need to make sure that we have food and water… wait…" _He thought.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"We can go to my place. It's a big enough home for us since my parents kept it nice and neat."

"You're right. We should get going as soon as possible."

"I agree." Sasuke and Naruto both saw that Neji had joined in with the rest of the group, "I remember how we always went to your place before you had a game."

"Yeah, it's pretty massive." Shikamaru mentioned.

"Okay, let's get going then." The blonde said.

_Time Skip: A few minutes later_

_Location: Outside Theater lobby entrance_

The gang was standing behind the railing and looking down at the walking dead that was below them, "So, how are we going to get through that?" Choji asked.

Naruto took a deep breath, "I'll distract them."

Everyone turned to eye the blonde with complete shock, "What! No, you're going to get yourself killed." Kiba said.

"If I distract them, you all can head for the entrance and," Naruto reached into his pocket, as he pulled out a pair of keys and tossed them to Sasuke, "Take my car. I might be back to join you all on time or I might be running a tad late."

Sasuke caught the keys and had a worried look on his face, "You better be there."

Naruto smiled, "I will."

Mei stepped up, "I'm going with you."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm doing this on my own this time."

Mei had a sad look on her face, but then she erased it with a serious look, "You better meet us there."

Naruto smiled, "I will." The blonde then grabbed hold of the railing and jumped over, as he landed on top of a kiosk. The others looked down at him to watch which way he was going to lure them.

Naruto examined the situation and saw an opening to his right. He jumped down and whistled, "Hey!" The dead all turned and stared at him, "Fresh meat right here!" The blonde shouted, as he started to run.

The dead started chasing the blonde, which gave the sign for the others to move, "Let's go." Sasuke said.

_With Naruto_

The blonde just kept running and running, while he kept luring the dead farther away. Just ahead of him, he could see a large clothing store up ahead and realized that the steel caged wall wasn't fully lowered, _"Perfect." _

He ran deep into the store with the dead still chasing after him. He turned around to face the dead and just when they were close enough, he quickly ran around them. The large group of the dead turned back around and chased after him. Naruto was back out of the shop, as he grabbed the cage wall and started pulling it down. Sadly, it wasn't coming down. The blonde stopped and saw that they were getting closer. He gave it one last yank and it finally came down. The dead collided against the caged wall and reached through the little openings, trying to grab him. The blonde took a couple of steps back and just stared at all of them.

"Smart move."

Naruto recognized that voice and quickly turned around to see Madara, "What are you doing here?"

Madara shrugged, "I don't know, I just came out to check on my test subjects."

"Test subjects?"

"Yes. Those things were actually dead corpses to begin with and I wanted to test and see if I could bring them back to life. I wanted to be that person to bring the dead back to life and have them keep enjoying their lives, but as you can see, my experiments didn't work. It turned out that they actually did come back to life, but not exactly how I thought it would be."

"Wait, you actually started all of this?"

"Yes. The last subject of mine turned out to be a flesh-eating monster, since it devoured one of my assistants."

"Wait, how come it didn't attack you?"

"Because, I released it out into the mall."

"So… that guy that Mei told me about was one of your subjects?"

"Most likely. However, after I ran up some more results, I decided to make Yahiko and myself immune to them."

"What do you mean?"

Madara grinned, "Do you really want to know?"

Naruto kept a serious look on his face showing him that he was still wanting to know. Madara sighed, as his eyes changed into a pure yellow color. Naruto's body jumped, as Madara launched his arm, which extended out and split in three. The blonde didn't react in time, as he was instantly wrapped by him and was brought face to face with Madara, "I simply made myself one of them."

Naruto's eyes were completely wide, "W-Why would make yourself one of them!"

"Simple. I'm basically the head of them all followed by Yahiko. They know not to mess with us."

Naruto groaned trying to break free, "What about that giant one that we fought against?"

"Ah yes, those are special subjects. I simply kept a few of them and wanted to see if there was a way to improve them. And, well… they all turned out just like that giant that you killed." Madara then tossed Naruto to the ground, "Now, another reason why I'm here is that I want to see that ability of yours."

The blonde got back up to his feet and glared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't!" Madara launched his arm at him again, but this time the blonde dodged it.

Madara launched his other arm at him, but Naruto easily dodged it by backing away. Madara grinned, as he withdrew his arms and instantly appeared behind the blonde. Naruto quickly turned around on time to block a deadly strike that could've knocked him out. The blonde swept his leg at Madara's, which he just jumped to avoid it and kicked up at the blonde's chest, which sent him flying.

"You see here boy, it's best you go all out if you even wish the slightest chance to live."

Naruto got back up to his feet and glared at him, "So, what? You're going to kill me?"

"Well, not exactly. I was more of planning to use you as a subject. I was thinking I could turn you into something more special then those giants."

"Never!" Naruto charged right after him, while Madara did as well with an evil smirk.

_With the others_

Sasuke examined the parking lot and saw that there was several vehicles crashed in just about everything, _"Shit, I can't remember where he parked." _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke. Lee, Tenten, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and I are going to take my truck. It'll be able to fit us all." Neji stated.

The raven-haired man turned to him and nodded, as Neji and his group took off. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru and saw that the pineapple head had a shocked face, "What's the matter Shika…" Sasuke looked where he was looking and saw Naruto's car completely smashed.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" Ino asked.

Mei was looking around the lot hoping to see if there was any vehicle that was in proper condition. Then her eyes spotted a black van that looked like it was operable, "Hey, we can take that." Mei pointed at the van, which the other three looked at it.

"Yes, good eye." Sasuke said, as they all ran over to it.

Once they all approached the van, Sasuke immediately opened the driver's door and saw a dead man sitting there without any arms. He nearly got sick, but washed it away, as he tossed the man out of the van and took its spot. Luckily, the keys were sitting in the ignition. He looked at the back of it and saw Mei with Ino sitting back there.

"Let's get going. I'm sure Naruto's waiting at the entrance for us." Shikamaru mentioned.

"Right." Sasuke started the van and drove his way to the entrance.

"Do you think Naruto will be there?" Ino asked.

Sasuke smiled, "Of course."

Once they drove up to the entrance, Sasuke gradually tapped the brake and looked out the window. What they were looking at, was nothing, "Where is he?" Shikamaru asked.

"H-He said that he would be here." Ino said.

"What if he…"

"Shut up!" Mei shouted. They all turned to look at her, "He promised that he would be here, and with you thinking for the worse doesn't help at all."

"She's right. We know Naruto better than that. There's no way he'll die like that." Sasuke said.

A loud bang came from the back of the van, which caught everyone's attention, "What was that?" Ino asked.

Once again, another bang came from the back of it, but this time it kept going, "Open up!"

"Wait, that's…" Mei opened the back doors of the van, as Naruto jumped in and quickly closed them.

Sasuke, deciding not to ask any questions drove off making their destination to the blonde's home. Naruto didn't face anyone and kept his eyes at the doors since he was hyperventilating. Mei was curious and maneuvered herself behind him, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "What happened?"

Naruto slowly started to ease down and turned to face her, which Mei then saw a massive cut across his chest, "I… ran into… him again."

Mei's eyes widened seeing that he was still bleeding. She quickly ripped the sleeves off her blouse and planted them against his wound. She didn't know what to say since his breathing started to go faster then normal. Naruto leaned back against the side, while Mei looked deep in his eyes and could see that something had terrified him, "Naruto, you need to relax. You're going to have a panic attack."

Sadly, Naruto couldn't find himself relaxing at all. He had just defended himself against a human that was basically a monster. The way that Madara had split his arms open to capture the blonde was bad enough. What he saw, was a human that could use its body to do anything that would basically kill someone if anything like that had happen. Yet, he was alive and showed that it had no effect on him. It was worse then watching the dead devour a person, "H-He's… the reason all… this happened."

"What? How?"

Naruto started to ease down once again; "He used dead corpses… for an experiment to see if… he could bring them back to life."

Mei didn't know what to say, but Naruto kept going, "Not just that… He's also one of… them. He tried… to capture me for one of his experiments. Apparently he thought I could be… a 'special' one. The way he tried to capture me… he used his whole body."

"What do you mean?"

"He… can split his own body parts open and reattach them without feeling any pain…"

"By infecting himself? How did you get away then?"

"I got lucky. With the group of dead that I lured away from you all, I trapped them in a clothing store by bringing down the steel caged wall. That's when he showed up and started telling me everything. Then when he engaged against me, after awhile, the dead put so much pressure against that wall, which caused it to loosen and break. They all came after me and luckily; they had him stuck in the middle of them all so that he couldn't use that speed of his. That's when I ran."

"At least you got away. We were all worried."

Naruto smiled slightly and looked to see that only Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were the only ones in here, "Where's Neji and the others?"

"He decided to take his truck since it could fit most of us. I'm sure they're at your place by now." Shikamaru answered.

"I hope so."

"Speaking of which, take a look for yourself." Sasuke said.

Everyone looked out the window shield and saw Naruto's home along with Neji's truck in the driveway. Sasuke turned the ignition off and opened the door, as he stepped out, which everyone else did too. Then the doors from Neji's truck opened to see everyone else, "Naruto! You actually did it!" Kiba nearly shouted.

Mei kept close to the blonde and helped him keep his balance. She was afraid that he would go through another panic attack, "We need to get him inside." Mei mentioned.

"What's wrong with him?" Neji asked.

Sasuke stepped up, "Let's talk about it inside."

The entire gang walked up to the door, which Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Everyone walked in, while Naruto closed the door and locked both locks. The front had a curve set of stairs that lead upstairs. To their right was a single room that has a large cabinet and a desk with a computer and TV.

"Wait here for a second." Naruto said. He walked in there and opened the cabinet, as he pulled down a bed. It was a big enough bed to fit two people. There was another room that was across from where he came in. In that room, was the laundry room, with another door, but that lead to the garage.

He came out of the room and walked to the next room, which was left of the stairs. It was a dining room with a rectangular mahogany table that seated eight people. The room was connected to the kitchen. The kitchen was more of a long room that lead to a spacious area at the end of it, which had an octagon-shaped glass table that could seat six people. In the kitchen itself, it had a small island in the middle of it with a sink on the side of it. On the left side of kitchen was a large counter that had several cabinets above it. It also had another sink in the middle (The counter is basically shaped like [ that). To the other side of the island were the fridge, oven, stove, and a pantry all next to one another. He walked to the end of the room and to his right, was another room. He walked into it, which was none other then the living room. It was pretty big, since it didn't have that much in it. The living room only consisted of a forty-eight inch high def flat screen TV that was attached to the wall. In front of the TV, was a love seat couch. To the corner of the of the room, which was in front of his sight, was a fireplace that was sitting on top of stone tablets that were kept together by cement and two spinning chairs in front of it. To his right, was a door that leads him to the back patio and backyard. In the backyard, they had a pool that was surrounded by rocks. The pool was a forty-by-twenty; rectangle shaped and was only five feet deep. There was stepping stones in front of the stairs that was connected to the patio. The stones took them out near the pool, which there was a table next to it with four chairs around it. The fence was standing at ten feet high that basically secured the back.

Naruto ran back to the front and up the stairs, which he completely ignored the others talking amongst each other. At the top of the stairs, there were two paths. He went with the left path, which took him into a hall. On his left, was a guest bedroom. To his right was his bedroom, and in the middle of the hall was a bathroom. He went back to the stairs and this time, he went the other way. At the end of the path, was a master's bedroom. This room was his parent's when they were alive. In the room, there was a king size bed and in front of it, there was a TV that was exactly the same, as the one in the living room. On the right side of the room, there was a large window that showed the front yard. On the left side, were a set of doors that lead to the bathroom. In the bathroom, there was another door, but that lead to the closet. Naruto then left the room and stopped halfway of the walkway and looked to his right. The last room that he was looking at was the game room. It only consisted of a large L shape couch and the exact same TV like the other two hanging against the corner wall across the couch and below the TV, was a Playstation three.

Naruto, deciding he had enough to check around, walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at the gang, "Okay, everything's fine."

Everyone went in separate rooms and kept talking to their friends. Sasuke, however, went up the stairs and stopped next to Naruto, "Nice choice for us staying here for awhile."

Naruto smiled slightly, "It's no problem, if we're safe."

Sasuke smiled and walked into the game room and threw himself onto the large couch. Just before Naruto went back down the stairs, Mei was standing in between them, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Naruto looked over at Sasuke from the stairs, "Sasuke! We need to tell the others about the cause of all this."

Sasuke shot himself off the couch, "You're right. I nearly forgot." He ran out the room, as he went around the two and right down the stairs to gather the others.

Naruto walked to the hall and to his room, with Mei right behind him. Once they were in his room, Mei closed his door. Naruto paid no attention and opened his closet doors, "I need to change."

Mei had a seductive smirk on her face, "Then change."

Naruto blushed slightly, "Do you mind?"

Mei walked towards him, "What's the matter? Have you ever changed with a woman watching?"

Naruto blushed even more, "U-Ugh…" Naruto sighed and looked back in his closet. He grabbed a pair of swimming trunks that were a plain orange color. The blonde tossed them onto the bed, as he removed his shirt. Mei blushed since she's finally seeing him topless. Naruto looked at her and noticed the hint of red. This time, it was his move, "What's the matter? Never seen a guy without a shirt?" He then placed his torn up shirt on his bed, but then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

Mei then slid her hands up and down his back, "Do you really want to play this game?" She asked in a seductive way.

Naruto's body was beginning to heat up. A couple of sweat drops sliding down his forehead. Mei's hands could feel the temperature of his body rise and grinned, "What's wrong now? Can't you talk?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to answer my question then?"

Naruto turned around and faced her, "I believe I already did."

Mei smirked and forced him onto the queen size bed. She crawled and hovered above him with each of her legs on each side of him. She looked down at her prey with a seductive look. Slowly, she licked her lips. Naruto was mad red now and didn't know what to do. Here, he had an older woman coming onto him hungrily and on top of that, she had a very nice body. Mei leaned up and unbuttoned her blouse slowly. Once she finally unbuttoned her blouse, she removed her arms from the sleeves and tossed it aside to reveal her wearing a dark blue bra. She then hopped off the bed for a second, as she unzipped her skirt and let it free fall down her legs to reveal her wearing matching underwear. Naruto leaned up, but was instantly pushed back down on his back, as Mei kept him pinned by standing on all fours. She lowered herself to where her face was a mere inch from his, to where he could feel her warm breath, "Tell me, Naruto. Have you ever had a woman take control in situations like this?"

The poor blonde was beat red and couldn't find anything to say. This just made the grin on Mei's face widen even more. By the look Naruto was showing her, it basically gave her an answer, "You never had a woman have complete control, haven't you?"

Once again, nothing came out of the blonde's mouth. However, he attempted to get up, but Mei immediately pushed him right back down and pinned his arms down on each side, "I don't think so."

Since Mei had just about enough toying around, she planted her lips against his. Naruto kissed her back and broke his arms free from her grasp, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mei pulled away slightly and remained looking him in the eyes, "Do you wish to keep going?" She asked.

Naruto didn't even think about it and nodded. Mei smiled and got off the bed, as she looked at him. Naruto leaned back up and looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to keep going, right?" The blonde nodded, as Mei went on, "Well, I don't."

Naruto blinked a couple of times and gave her a silly confused look, "Whaaaaat?"

Mei's smiled widened more and shrugged, "I'm just not ready to move that fast with you yet."

Naruto hopped off the bed and stood in front of her, "But… you've practically been showing me that you are."

"You've never been teased before, haven't you?"

Then it hit the poor blonde, "So, you're a major tease?"

Mei grinned slightly and nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes, feeling like a fool since he felt for such a trick. He then grabbed his swimming trunks and stepped into his closet, as he closed the door. Not much time went by, as he came out only wearing his swimming trunks. He opened his door, "I'm going for a swim." He said, as he left her.

Once Naruto arrived in his backyard, he stepped in and lowered himself to enjoy the coolness of the water. He decided to lean against the wall to relax for a bit. Letting out a deep and satisfied sigh, his body started aching, "D-Damn it…"

_Flashback_

"_Never!" Naruto and Madara both charged at one another. Once they closed in, Madara attempted to punch the blonde along the jaw, but Naruto stopped it by grabbing his fist and quickly punched Madara across his face. Madara grabbed the blonde by both his hips and lifted him into the air. Naruto struggled, but Madara grinned and flipped him over to where his back was facing the ground and slammed him hard to the floor. Sharp pains shot through the blonde's back and couldn't move due to how hard the impact was. Madara stood next to the blonde, as he reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a syringe. Naruto's eyes widened, as he tried to get himself up, but his body was in too much pain. _

_Madara knelt down and stabbed the syringe into the blonde's chest, "Don't worry, this isn't going to turn you into one of them." He said, as he pulled the syringe out and got back up on his feet._

_Naruto got back up to his feet as well and when he did, he felt a major pain coming from his chest. He placed his hand over his chest and fell to one knee, "W-What did you do?"_

_Madara smiled, "Nothing really. Just placed a tracking device into your system and added a little something, 'special' too."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I simply added another device that will temporarily send electrical shocks throughout your body whenever I hit the switch." Madara pulled out a little capsule-like device and showed the blonde, "And just because I'm feeling generous right now, I also made you immune to them. Meaning you can't turn into them if you were bitten."_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_Because, if it came down to when you're alone and there were several of them coming after you, I want to see how well you can fight them off. If you were to get bitten, I would assume you would try to escape. Receiving a bite from them can be very painful and prevent you from lasting any longer to fight them off. Now, as for the electrical shocks, if you were fighting several of them and taking care of them easily, then I will activate it. I'm curious of how your ability is when you're in pain."_

_Naruto gritted his teeth, "What makes you think I would do my best now since you told me that?"_

"_That's a good question. What if they were taking your friends out slowly, one-by-one?"_

_Naruto couldn't answer that seeing how he would do whatever it takes to keep his friends alive, "And one more question. When all of your friends are dead, would you have a purpose to live anymore?"_

_Once again, Naruto couldn't say anything, "Now, if it were to come down to you being the only one left alive, I'm willing to have you come to me and allow me to use you as a subject. The test I want to use on you would make you incredibly powerful. Your speed would be just like mine, and your strength would be as deadly as the giants."_

_Naruto hung his head low, but then glared up at Madara, "As long as I'm alive, none of my friend's are going to die and I'll never fall into your hands."_

_Madara grinned, "Very well. I'll let you go, but if you were to tell anyone of this conversation we had, I will kill your friends by myself."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto placed his hand over his chest, "I promise to keep my friends alive. Even if it costs me my own life."

**A/N: Yes, I'm finally finding myself working on this story again. It's been so long that I don't even remember when I last updated this story, and I didn't bother checking on it. This story is now going to be a NarutoXMei only due to the responses that I've received.**

**I apologize if this story turned out to be short since I kind of rushed it. I just wanted to get another chapter up ASAP.**

**When I tried to type in the Time/Location, it wouldn't allow me make it a single space. Just had to say that since I'm aware that they usually are.**

**Anyway, this story is going to be worked on more and I promise it won't take months for a chapter. **

**Please review.**


	6. Gathering Supplies

**I'm back. This chapter is going to be about Naruto gathering supplies in order for them to live. Also, Naruto runs into a group of students that attended his school (It's the H.O.T.D. group and I know that they went to Fujimi Academy in the HOTD series, but they went to Konoha in this story). At the end of this chapter, there'll be a poll. I apologize that this chapter will be pretty short.**

**__****_Chapter 6: Gathering Supplies_**

Naruto sighed, as the pain from his chest faded, _"This is just going to stir up trouble with the others if they were to find out."_

"Mind if I join you?"

Naruto leaned his head back and looked up to see Tenten in her undergarments, "Not at all." He answered.

Tenten stepped in and lowered herself next to the blonde. She let out a satisfied sigh since it's been awhile since they were able to relax like this. The brunette turned to look at him and saw that he was staring down at the water, "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothi…"

Tenten positioned herself to where she was sitting on his lap and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Come on, you can tell me." She said in a seductive way.

Naruto shook his head once again and grabbed the brunette by her hips, as he removed her off his lap. He placed her back next to him and looked at her, "Tenten, please stop. You know I don't like you like that and it doesn't help whenever you try to come onto me. And, I'm afraid I can't tell you what's wrong, I can't even tell Sasuke."

"It's that big of a secret, huh?"

Naruto nodded, while he was pushed back against the wall of the pool once again by Tenten sitting on his lap, "I know you don't love me, but please, let me do this just once," Tenten slowly started to close the gap between their lips, "I've always wanted… to do this with you…"

Naruto's eyes were half closed, "Just once." He said.

Tenten instantly forced her lips against his once she heard his reply. She then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When she realized that Naruto wasn't returning the favor, she pulled away from him slightly, "Please, Naruto. It's not the same when…"

Naruto interrupted her by bringing her back close to him, as he was the one to press his lips against hers this time. Tenten completely melted into his kiss, as she grinded herself against him and raised her body up a bit to where she was a bit higher than him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and instantly wrapped hers around his own.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them, as they separated to see Sasuke standing there, "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Tenten was completely flushed being spotted by someone. Naruto sighed and got out of the pool, as he looked at his brother, "I was just doing her a favor that she'll never get again."

"I see. Well, we just got done discussing that we need to gather some materials in order for us to stay alive."

"I would've figured that, I was going to go into town and gather some food, drinks, etc."

"You were always the one to think ahead of anyone. I'll go with you."

"No."

Tenten got out of the pool and stared at the blonde, "You're not planning on going alone again, are you?" She asked.

"I am."

Both Sasuke and Tenten gave the blonde a dumbfounded look, "Oh no, not this time you're not." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke just let me go. There's something else that I have to find out and I don't want whoever decides to come get in the way."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "Naruto, Sasuke's right. You shouldn't go alone. Look what happened to you when we arrived here. It looked like you were…"

"Fine." Sasuke replied, which caused Tenten's rambling to stop.

The brunette looked at Sasuke with a look that clearly said 'Are you crazy?', "You can't allow him to go alone, what if he ends up worse then what he was when we got here?"

"There's no helping it Tenten. Besides, he's already gone." Sasuke answered, as he pointed to where Naruto once was.

She looked and saw that the blonde was gone.

_With Naruto_

The blonde was inside the house and was in the game room looking for a specific object. Once he looked closer, he saw Sasuke's machete along with the keys to the van sitting on the couch. He grabbed the weapon and the keys, as he dashed back down the stairs. When he was standing in front of the doors getting ready to leave, he felt someone grab him by his left shoulder. The blonde turned around to see Mei wearing some of his own clothing that came from his closet. She was wearing red gym shorts that were just about an inch above her knees and a white tank top, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to gather materials for us to remain here for a few weeks."

"Let me come…"

Naruto shook his head, "There's also something I need to find out on my own and I don't want anyone getting involved."

Mei had a worried look on her face. She was afraid that something worse was going to happen to him. Before Mei could say anything, Naruto pressing his lips against hers stopped her. Just when she was going to get more into it, the blonde pulled away and smiled at her, "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen."

Mei smiled back at him, "You better come back."

Naruto opened the door and stepped out, as he looked at her, "I will." Then he closed the door, while Mei locked it from inside.

Naruto ran to the van, as he got in the driver's side. He quickly placed the keys in the ignition and started it up. With that process done, he was off in an instant.

_Time Skip: 15 minutes later_

_Time: 2:48 p.m._

_Location: Albertson's parking lot_

There were several of the dead roaming around the lot. As Naruto drove to the lot, he slammed the breaks, which caused the van to come to a screeching halt. When he stopped, the dead heard it and all started walking to the sound of it. Naruto quickly turned it off, as he got out of the van cursing to himself due to the loud sound he made. He looked at the large group of dead coming towards him. Without thinking of how to avoid them, he ran towards them with the machete in his left hand.

"Come on then!" The blonde shouted, as he had just decapitated a few of them with a powerful swing. Naruto grinned feeling something within him starting to open up. The blonde began to chuckle, as he decapitated another bunch of them. He watched the blood at when he did, as his smile began to widen more to where his teeth were showing. It looked like that he was starting to become insane with all the blood. He stopped and looked to see a whole lot more coming from both his sides, _"Damn it, there's too many!"_

The blonde shook it off and charged at the horde on his right. Arms, hands, legs, heads, all of that were being dropped to the ground. Naruto was taking it quite well, as he slashed another zombie's head off. The blonde was breathing hard due to how hard he was swinging at them. He turned around and saw the other horde coming toward him. Once again, he charged in toward them, but he was stopped, as he looked down, he saw one of them from behind grabbed his ankle. He swung down at it, which cut it's hand off. When he looked back toward the horde, he was instantly shoved against the van by one of them. Naruto fought back, as he pushed it back so he could get away from the van. He then slashed its head off. His arms were starting tire out, as they fell to their sides. Just before another one could grab the blonde, he jumped up and landed on top of the van. He looked down and saw that they all surrounded the van and kept pushing up against it, while trying to reach for the blonde. Due to wariness, the blonde fell onto one knee. He looked up toward the grocery store and saw that there were none of them there. Then he looked down and saw that, basically all of them were surrounding the van. With one deep breath, the blonde was back on his feet, as he took one large jump over the horde. Once he landed on the ground, he took off toward the store. The horde all turned and chased after the blonde. Naruto looked back and saw that he had a good distance away from them. As he finally approached the doors, he gave them one hard push. However, the doors didn't open, _"What the hell? Is it…"_ He gave the doors one more push and once again, they didn't open due to something holding it shut, _"It's barricaded!"_

Naruto looked back at the horde and saw that they were still a good distance from him. He started banging on the door, "HEY! Let me in! Please!"

_Inside_

An eighteen-year-old girl was walking around one of the aisles looking for something to eat. She has long, straight purple hair, along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose. She also showed to have blue eyes and her lips were a shiny pink colored. She wore battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her white colored school uniform top, and a green skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh. On her skirt, she has a sheath that was attached to a special belt that she wore to hold her sword.

"Hey, Saeko."

The girl now known as Saeko turned to see a boy that was a year younger then her. He has brown eyes and spiky black hair. He wore a black school uniform with a red T-shirt under it, along with black colored pants and his shoes being the same color as his pants.

"Hey Takashi."

"I was thinking, seeing how we got enough food and drinks for us to live here for about a year or so…"

Saeko looked at him, "Thinking of what?"

"We should go in groups and look for survivors."

Saeko smiled, "You're…"

"Hey! You two!"

Saeko and Takashi turned to see another girl student that was the same age as Takashi. She has light brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. Her eyes were reddish and her clothing was the same school uniform as Saeko's.

"What is it Rei?" Takashi asked.

"Someone's at the entrance trying to get in."

Saeko and Takashi's eyes widened, as all three of them ran to the entrance. When they got there, there were four other people there, along with a little white dog named Zeke slowly removing the objects that barricaded the doors. One of them was a boy student that was a year younger than Takashi. He was a bit chubby though with shoulder length hair that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. Like Takashi, he wore the same uniform. Over his uniform, he wore a tactical vest with multiple pockets along with an additional ammo belt.

Another one was another girl student that wore the same uniform as Rei and Saeko. She was the same age as the chubby boy. She has long pink hair that is kept in two ponytails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Her eyes had a fierce orange colored.

Another one was a rather much older and tall looking woman. She was around her late twenties. Her figure had ridiculous curves, which were known for primarily for her large breasts. She has long blonde hair that extends down pass her waist, and hazel colored eyes. Several bangs of her hair came down into her face, with two bangs coming down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She wore white Capri pants with a blue turtleneck sweater.

The last one was a little girl around the age of seven. She has shoulder length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards with burgundy colored eyes. Under her left eye, she has a mole and on top of her head, she wore a white headband. She wore a blue plaid shirt, dark blue dress shirt, gray jeans, sneakers, and fingerless gloves.

Once they removed everything, they saw a young blonde haired man fighting off several of them, "Kohta!" Takashi called out.

The chubby kid turned to look at him, "What?"

"Go get your weapon and let's go help him."

Kohta smiled, as he grabbed his Springfield M1A1 Super Match from the ground, while Takashi grabbed his baseball bat. Once they got their weapons, both of them, along with Saeko, ran outside. Before Takashi went ahead, he turned to look at Rei, "Stay here and guard the others."

"I don't always need protection if you go out and always manage to take them down." The pink haired girl mentioned.

Takashi looked at her, "Would you shut up for once Saya?"

Saya gasped and before she could say anything, he had taken off to aid the blonde.

_With Naruto_

"Damn it!" He shouted, as he had just slashed an arm off of one of them. Before he could attempt to swing at another, one of them grabbed his arm and prevented him from doing so. He turned to looked at it and saw that it was getting ready to bite down at him, _"Oh no!"_

Just before it could bite down on his arm, blood spattered onto Naruto's face. He saw that the zombie that had hold of his arm was shot in the head. The blonde yanked his arm free and looked over to see a familiar face. He didn't bother to see the other two, as he went back to fighting off the horde.

Saeko ran towards the blonde, but when she saw how his hair was, it suddenly hit her. She came to a halt, as she recognized the style, _"N-No, it can't… be him…" _She thought.

Takashi ran over to Saeko, "What's wrong?"

Saeko shook her head and looked at him, "We'll talk about it later." She said, as she ran to aid the blonde.

Takashi was curious of what was with Saeko's change in mood, but he knew it couldn't be bothered with right now. The number of the dead was greatly decreasing, due to how Naruto and Saeko decapitated several of them, while Takashi completely smashed their heads with his bat. Kohta easily covered their backs with his excellent accurate shots. Naruto cut both arms off of the last one, as he stopped and looked around. He dropped the machete since it looked pretty clear. Once he turned around to talk to the others, he was instantly pulled by a rather long tongue wrapped around his neck up off from the ground and towards the roof of the store. Saeko, Takashi, and Kohta quickly looked up and saw something on the roof.

Saeko, with quick thinking, jumped up before Naruto was out of reach and cut the tongue off with her Murata-tou. Naruto fell back on the ground, but the way he landed was hard on his back, which caused him to lose his breath for a while.

"Are you okay… Naruto?"

The blonde leaned his upper body up and rubbed the back of his head. He then looked up and saw a young purple haired woman standing in front of him. His eyes widened once he realized her, "S-S-Saeko?"

She smiled, happy that he remembered her. The blonde got back up to his feet and smiled himself, "You two know each other?" Saeko and Naruto looked to their side and saw Takashi standing there with a sheepish look.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"Narutooo!"

The blonde looked past Takashi and saw the chubby student, "Kohta!" Naruto ran over to him, while Saeko and Takashi remained where they were.

When Naruto came up to Kohta, he wrapped an arm around the teen's head and used his other hand to rub his head, "I'm glad you're okay Kohta." The blonde then let go of him and faced him.

"I am too."

Naruto examined him and saw that he was heavily armed, "Looking bad ass, if you ask me."

Kohta rubbed the back of his head with a goofy smile, "Is everything okay?" Naruto and Kohta looked at the entrance and saw the others coming out.

"Rei! Nurse Shizuka! Saya!" Naruto shouted.

The three ladies looked at the blonde and all smiled once they realized whom it was, "Naruto!"

_With Saeko_

"Saeko, who is that?" Takashi asked.

Saeko stood there with a smile on her face watching Naruto giving everyone hugs and chatting with the others, "Takashi, do you remember when we were on the sandbar?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when you asked me if there was anyone that I liked?"

Takashi's eyes widened, seeing where she was going with this, "Is that him?"

Saeko crossed her arms with a sweet smile still sitting on her face, "Yes."

Takashi couldn't help, but feel happy for her since she thought that the person she really liked was alive after all, "Well, now's your chance."

Saeko looked over at him, "I can't. I still can't find myself telling him yet." She said in a sad tone.

"Oh come on Saeko, you thought he was dead and now look. He's here in your eyes."

Saeko looked back at Naruto is, but movement from the roof caught her attention. It was that thing from earlier that had grabbed Naruto. It jumped off the roof, as it looked down at the blonde. Saeko then looked back at the blonde, "Naruto! Above you!" She shouted.

Naruto looked back and saw that it was Saeko who warned him, and then looked above him to one of them coming down at him. Naruto slid to his side, as the creature landed on the ground and was pushed back a bit from a harsh kick from the blonde. This creature was one of them, but completely different. It's mouth opened to reveal several tongues shooting out.

"What the hell?" Naruto dodged one of them and sliced at another one. The nurse and the others backed away into the store.

Kohta aimed his gun at it, but one of the tongues knocked it right out of his hands, "U-Ugh…"

"Kohta, just go back in the store!" Naruto said.

Saeko and Takashi approached the strange dead from behind with their weapons held tightly. Naruto stepped back a bit, while the strange creature came to a stop. In mere seconds, its head slid off.

Takashi and Saeko stood there, as they looked down at it, "I've never seen this before." Takashi said.

"Me neither." Naruto mentioned.

"It's like some kind of strangler." Saeko said.

"Yeah." Naruto looked at them and then could hear several groans coming from the lot.

Takashi looked to the source of the sound, "Shit! Let's get back inside, quick!" Takashi, Naruto, and Saeko ran back inside. Before Naruto did though, he grabbed the gun that Kohta nearly lost.

They closed the doors and started putting everything back up against them. After a couple of minutes, the doors were secured.

"They just keep coming." Takashi said.

"It doesn't matter for now, as long as we're secured in here, we'll be fine." Naruto said, as he took a few steps back from the barricaded doors.

Takashi looked at Naruto, "So, how come I haven't heard of you? We did go to the same school, right?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, we did. And, the funny thing is… I haven't heard of you either."

They both stared at one another, until Takashi spoke, "Well, I'm Takashi Komuro."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Suddenly, it hit Takashi, "Wait, you were on the football team, right?"

The blonde smiled, "Yep."

"Okay, I know you now. Although, you don't know me exactly, but you'll get to see how I am."

"I'm sure I will."

"Now I see why Saeko was so…"

The purple haired girl quickly placed her hand over Takashi's mouth. Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "What about Saeko?"

Saeko smiled and kept her hand against Takashi's mouth, "It's nothing." She said.

Naruto shrugged and decided to tell them why he was here, "Okay, I'm not going to be here long. I'm just here to gather food and drinks for everyone at my place."

Everyone looked at him, "There's more survivors?" Saya asked.

"Yes. Friends of mine are staying at my place, since it's pretty big for all of us to stay. We still have room if you all want to come stay. I got a large backyard with a tall fence that prevents from any of them to break into. And not to mention, I got a pool there as well."

Shizuka, Rei, and Saya's eyes all sparkled, "A pool?" They all sounded a bit cheery seeing how that they could relax in a nice pool.

"I'm in regardless. Your place is nice after all." Kohta said.

"I want to go swimming!" Alice shouted, while Zeke barked right after her statement.

Takashi looked over at Kohta and removed Saeko's hand from his mouth, "Wait, Kohta. You've been to his place before?"

"Yes. Every time I was always picked on during school, Naruto was always there for me. He always stood up for me and cheered me up. Every time a few kids tried to beat me up, Naruto was always there to push them back. That's when him and I became good friends."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Kohta, I'm flattered."

"He also invited me to his house to chill since he had all these games," Kohta scratched the back of his head, "Even though I tend to beat him in almost every game he has."

Naruto laughed, "Yep, it always kind of irritated me of how you always beat me."

Takashi looked back at Saeko and saw a tiny hint of blush upon her, "I see why you like him. He sounds so kind and protective." He whispered to her.

"Yeah, that's how he captured my heart." She whispered back.

Takashi smiled, "I see."

Naruto then gazed over at Saeko, "So, Saeko."

Saeko blushed a bit and looked at him, "Yes?"

"You still up for that match?"

Saeko blushed even more, not believing that he had actually remembered.

_Flashback_

_Location: Konoha gym_

_Time: 5:14 p.m._

_Saeko was in the gym with a group of students surrounding her and some boy, as she just elbowed another student and delivered a high kick up at his chin. The boy fell onto his back and was completely knocked out. _

"_Wow Saeko, you truly are amazing." One of the girl students said._

"_Thank you." She smiled._

"_How about you go against me?" A blonde spiky haired student stepped into the circle and was standing a foot away from her. _

_Saeko smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki from the football team. You actually think just because you're on the team that you can actually be a challenge?"_

"_I'm hurt, Saeko. I know that you're the captain of the kendo club and all, but don't you think that sometimes that those football players have some skills?"_

_Saeko grinned, "Then how about you show me?"_

_Naruto smiled, "Sure thing." _

_Saeko quickly shot her foot towards his chest, which Naruto easily caught her foot with both his hands. The smile on Saeko's face just got bigger, as she bent the leg he caught to where she lifted her whole body up and used her other leg to deliver a nasty kick to the side of Naruto's head. However, Naruto quickly let go of her other leg and crossed both of his arms and blocked the other strike. Saeko withdrew her leg, as Naruto attempted to punch her stomach, but she ducked and swept her leg at his. Naruto jumped slightly, but Saeko was high on him, as she jumped up to her feet and kicked the blonde against his ribs. Naruto startled a bit, while Saeko attempted to kick up at his chin like she had done to the other student. Naruto bent his body back a bit, to where her foot nearly missed him. The blonde blushed and chuckled when he got a good view of her panties, "I can see that purple truly is your color."_

_Saeko blushed madly, and slammed her leg down at him, but Naruto quickly slid to the side and avoided it, "You boys are always the same." She said in a rather cold tone. _

_Naruto chuckled at her remark, as he tried to punch her stomach again, but Saeko spun herself around the blonde. She was now behind him, as she swept at his leg, which caused him to trip and fall on his stomach. When he fell, he quickly placed his hands flat on the ground and pushed himself up, as he spun his body so that he was on his back instead. He looked up and saw Saeko standing there, "You might as well just quit while you…"_

_Naruto swept his leg at hers, which caused her to lose her balance and fall on her behind. Naruto shot himself back up to his feet and reached down to grab her right hand, but she grinned, as she flipped him over and caused him to hit the ground hard on his back. She then maneuvered herself to where she was sitting on his lap and staring down at him. The blonde lifted his arms up, but Saeko quickly pinned his arms down on his sides. Naruto smiled and looked up at her, "I guess you think that you have me."_

"_Huh?" Naruto overpowered Saeko's grip, as he lifted his arms back up and grabbed her by the hips. He lifted her up off him and bent to where she was now sitting on his knees. He shot his knees up, which Saeko was now in the air, while Naruto quickly shot himself up to his feet. When Saeko landed back on her feet, Naruto grabbed her left arm and bent it back to where he stood behind her with her arm against her back. He then grabbed her other arm and brought it over her head, as he then moved back in front of her. Saeko was hopeless, while Naruto had her completely unable to use her arms. She looked Naruto in the eyes, "Well, I underestimated you." _

_The blonde stood there not loosening his grip on her at all, "So, do you give?"_

_Saeko pouted a bit, as she thought about it, but then she grinned, "No."_

_Naruto cocked an eyebrow, as Saeko wrapped her right leg around his left one. Naruto looked down, which caused his grips to loosen. Saeko brought her arms back to her sides, as she roughly pushed the blonde back and unwrapped her leg from his, which caused him to fall to the ground again on his back. Saeko stomped her foot on his chest, but Naruto didn't let that stop him, as he grabbed her ankle and yanked on it, which caused her to fall on her stomach next to him. She pushed herself up and turned to where she was sitting on her behind, but she didn't get back up. Naruto was standing in front of her with his foot resting right next to her head, "It's over." He said, as he withdrew his leg and offered a hand to her. _

_Saeko's eyes were wide, along with the other students surrounding them, "Naruto actually won." One of the students said. _

_Saeko accepted his hand, as he pulled her back up to her feet, "Now, what was that you were saying about us football players?"_

_Saeko giggled, "I was wrong about you, Naruto."_

_The blonde smiled, "I'm glad I made you see differently."_

"_I do want a rematch against you sometime."_

_Naruto chuckled, "All right, but I won't hold back next time."_

_Saeko's eyes widened, "Y-You were holding back?"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. I can never actually hurt a woman. It's not my style."_

_Saeko smiled at him, as they went on with how Saeko lost._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto laughed, "Of course."

Saeko smiled, "Maybe."

"Okay, so, can we all come back with you to your place Naruto?" Shizuka asked.

The blonde turned to look at the nurse, "Sure. I just need to bring back some supplies as well."

"I'll help you." Kohta said.

"Okay, but," Naruto looked at the nurse and tossed her the keys to the van, "Can you drive?"

Shizuka caught them and smiled, "Of course."

"Good."

"Wait, what about the horde out there?" Saya asked.

Naruto then looked at Takashi, Rei, and Saeko, "I believe they can cover us."

_Time Skip: 10 minutes later_

Everyone was standing at the entrance, while the stuff that barricaded the doors were no longer there, "Okay, are you all ready?" Takashi asked.

Naruto, Kohta, Saya, Alice, and Shizuka all nodded. They all had their hands full with bags of food and drinks. Takashi opened the doors and when he did, there was nothing outside. When they were all outside, they all had a confused look on there faces, "Weren't there a lot of them when Naruto came?" Kohta asked.

"No time to wonder why, we need to get to the van." Naruto said, as they all ran to the vehicle.

Once they got to the van, Rei opened the back of it, while Naruto and the others put all the bags in. Naruto ran back into the store to get the other bags and shortly came back out with the remaining bags. When he got to the van, he placed the last of them and saw that everyone was seated inside. He closed the back of the van and when he did, he heard a low deep groan. Quickly looking to the other side of the van, he saw another one of those giant ones that he ran into at the mall. Sadly, it wasn't just that. He saw two more of them, one on each side of the one he saw.

"Shit." He ran to the driver's door and opened the door to look at Shizuka, "Nurse Shizuka, I want you and the others to go and meet me at my house and tell the others that I allowed you to stay."

"Wait, what about you?"

"I'm going to distract them so you all can get out of here safely."

"Are you crazy? You can't take them on alone."

"She's right."

Shizuka looked past Naruto, while Naruto turned to see Saeko standing there, "No, Saeko, I've dealt with these things before. They're extremely dangerous."

"They're getting closer!" Takashi announced.

"I can manage." Saeko replied.

Naruto shook his head deciding not to argue about this and looked back at Shizuka, "Kohta will guide you of how to get to my house. Just go!" He closed the door, while Shizuka started the ignition and drove off.

The three giants followed the van. Naruto picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it at one of the giant's head, "Hey!"

The giants turned to glare at him and slowly walked toward him and Saeko, "Naruto, let's try and lose them in the store." Saeko suggested.

"Good thinking." He said, as the two of them ran back to the store.

Once they were back inside, they looked out the window part of the doors and saw that they were just standing there. Then one of them completely smashed right through them.

"Shit, come on!" He said, as he grabbed Saeko's hand and ran toward the back of the store.

Saeko looked behind her and saw aisle shelves being blown all over the place, "You're right, they're really dangerous." She said.

Naruto didn't bother to look behind him and just kept running, "Yeah. It was a major pain to handle even one of them and with three of them here, it's suicide."

Saeko looked back in front of her and just watched where he was leading her. When she realized that Naruto was trying to find the back exit of the store, she saw that he was on the wrong side and went ahead of him, while still holding his hand, "You don't know your way around here obviously." She said.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, you're right. You and the others have been staying here after all."

Saeko smiled and made a right since they came to a two-way turn. Naruto looked behind him this time and saw the same thing what Saeko saw earlier. He was to take a sharp turn since Saeko went through the exit door. Saeko looked around, but Naruto pulled her towards him against the wall, as the door went flying, "It's a good thing you're quick." Saeko said, while looking him in the eyes.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, but no time," He then pointed at the ladder on his side, "Meet me on the roof and we can chat some more there." He said.

Saeko nodded, as she quickly climbed the ladder. Naruto stood at the bottom and kept looking up at Saeko to the giants trying to break through the wall since the doorway was too small. He looked up at her and saw that she was about halfway there, which then he started to climb up next. Once Saeko finally reached the top, she leaned over and looked down to see Naruto was halfway there, but then the wall that was around the door came crumbling to the ground, "Naruto! Hurry up!"

The blonde looked down and saw the three giants, "Damn it." He started to climb faster, but due to rushing himself, his left foot slipped and before he fell, he quickly grabbed onto the next handle. Without looking back down, he picked up the pace and continued on.

Saeko's eyes widened once she saw one of the giants grab the bottom of the ladder and literally ripped it from the wall, "Hurry!" She shouted.

The giant then yanked it down, which caused other sections of the ladder to break off the wall. Naruto was almost there and then it he felt himself climbing in place, _Damn it!" _Before the section of the ladder he was on came breaking off the wall, he decided to jump up and grabbed the edge of the roof. His right hand lost its grip and was now hanging by his left hand for his dear life. He swung his right hand back up, which Saeko grabbed his hand and helped him up. The blonde pulled the rest of his body up and climbed over the edge, "I owe you." He said, as he looked down at the giants banging on the wall.

Saeko smiled and turned him around to face her, "Well, there's something I've wanted to tell you along time ago and I just couldn't find myself to say it. And, I owe Takashi a big thank you for encouraging me to do this. I…" Saeko's eyes widened at what she saw behind the blonde.

Naruto, curious of what it was turned to see the giant, but was instantly sent flying to the other side of the roof after taking a powerful strike from it.

"Naruto!" Saeko quickly ran to him, as the giant climbed over and walked toward the two.

Saeko knelt down next to the blonde and tried to help him back to his feet, "Naruto, we need to get away from them."

Naruto was back on his feet, but his left arm was completely limp, as it hung to his side, "I got side tracked and it cost me my arm." He chuckled.

Saeko had a sad look on her face and looked back at the giant to see the second one just behind the one that attacked Naruto. She looked behind her and Naruto and saw that the lot was clear, "Naruto, let's try and get one of them to fall back down in the lot and use it for us to land down there safely."

"Okay."

The two stood their ground, while the two giants came closer. When the first got close enough, it attempted to smash them, but Saeko and Naruto quickly jumped onto its shoulders. Since it missed and kept going, it tripped over the edge and fell. Saeko and Naruto managed to keep their balance on it, while the giant hit the ground hard on its stomach. Luckily, the two managed to land on its back before it made impact. They hopped off the giant and looked back up to see that the other one was looking down at them, "I think it's stuck up there." Saeko said.

"Yeah, but we need to get going. If we go now, we'll be able to reach my house before it gets dark."

"Which way?"

"Just follow me."

**A/N: Okay, didn't come out short as I thought it would be and for some reason when I type Location and time, it won't let me make it a single space on here, but it lets me on Word (Please PM me if anyone knows a solution for this). Anyway, this story will now be a High School of the Dead crossover, which will make it my first crossover story. So, since I'm doing this, here is the pairing:**

**SayaXKohta**

**TakashiXRei (I much prefer Saeko in the manga itself. So don't think that I like Rei and Takashi together.**

**ShizukaX?**

**NejiXTenten (later on)**

**KibaXHinata **

**NarutoXMeiXSaeko**

**Now, with Naruto's pairing, my poll was going to have a vote if she should be in it, but I decided that she would since I got plenty of ideas for this story later on. In this story, Saeko and Mei are much alike, which is why I decided to add her.**

**But, here's my question, even though it won't matter now. **

**What do you all think of Saeko getting with Naruto? And, who do you think Shizuka should end up with?**

**Either review about it or just simply PM me.**

**Note: For the past week, I've had a terrible cold, but I'm starting to get a tad better. Even though I'm starting to lose my voice now, my updates will be slowing down because of this.**


	7. The Return

_**Chapter 7: The Return**_

_"So, it was then that I found Saeko and the others. It sure made me feel happy to see them alive. They decided to come join me and the others back at my place, which is where we'll be staying for along time. Now that our group has gotten bigger, that was when I realized that I have more to protect and I always stay with my word. But, I knew, that with them joining us, our group was becoming stronger."_

"Okay, we should be safe here." Saeko said.

The two were in a storm cellar that they've found on the way to his house. They were hoping to get to his place before sunset, but there was just too many of them blocking their path. It was then that they decided to find shelter for the night and be on their way tomorrow. Saeko looked at Naruto, which he was sitting against the wall, while holding onto his left arm. The hit he took from that giant was hard enough to instantly crush it. Saeko sat down on her knees next to him, as she held his arm up and gently rubbed it, "How bad does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt to…" Naruto's eyes widened, as his arm starting hurting him badly, "Ow!"

Saeko was adding pressure to see what he could withstand and apparently, it didn't take much, "That giant sure did nearly break it."

They sat there in silence once they heard groaning coming from outside. They turned to look at the door that was up the small stairway. Luckily, they didn't hear any of them trying to break the door open. It didn't take long until they heard silence, "Looks like they left." Naruto mentioned.

Saeko turned back to look at him, but she saw the blonde smiling and chuckling, "What's so funny?" She asked.

"This makes me remember how we first met. When I was having a little problem with a group of guys that I could've taken care of by myself."

Saeko smiled and giggled, "Yes."

_Flashback_

_Naruto was standing in a hallway with a group of thug looking students. Most of them wore baggy pants with chains. Some of them had ear piercing and lip piercing. The group of them was in a circle with the blonde in the middle. Outside of the circle were students watching in horror. They were all afraid that they were going to kill him. _

"_Naruto!" One of the thug-like students stepped into the circle and stood in front of him, "We're tired of the way you act."_

_The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I'm always kind to everyone."_

"_Exactly. We're tired of hearing everyone always talking about, "Oh, Naruto helped me with this and that" It's annoying!" _

_Naruto tilted his head to the right, "I don't see how it is. It's usually good to hear people talk good about others."_

"_Shut up! We're sick and tired of hearing about you!" A couple more of them stepped into the circle, but these two had brass knuckles on. _

_Naruto sighed, "I don't know why…"_

_Naruto was stopped, when one of them came from behind him and bashed a baseball bat against his left arm. It was so hard that, it made his arm go limp and numb. The blonde turned to glare at him, "You know, attacking from behind shows how much of a coward you are." He then launched his foot at the boy's chin and caused him to fall._

"_Get him!" The student that stood in front of the blonde shouted. _

_However, a girl student jumped in the circle and stood next to Naruto, as she glared at whom they think is the leader of them, "I don't like it when people gang up on someone whose done no harm."_

_The boy grinned, "Saeko Busujima, interfering in a situation like this is not good for you. But, if you don't care for that, I've always wanted to get my way with you," He then motioned his hand signaling the others, "Get them!"_

_Saeko pulled out her wooden sword and in mere seconds; all the thug-like students were on the ground, except the main one. Watching her made Naruto shocked to see how she easily took on all of them by herself. Saeko stood in front of the blonde and glared at the main boy of the group, "Boys like you thinking they're tough by needing a group just comes to show you how weak you truly are. Now, you can either leave or end up like your friends."_

_It didn't take long, as the last remaining one of them took off in an instant. She turned to look at Naruto and saw him scratching the back of his head, "Ugh… thank you, but I could've taken care of them."_

"_You think so? A football jockey thinks he can take care of a bunch of idiots?"_

_Naruto kept scratching the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah."_

_Saeko giggled and patted him on his shoulder, "Maybe instead of wasting your time on football and girls. If you actually trained yourself to fight like me, then maybe."_

_Naruto stood there wondering what was with her, while Saeko walked off. _

_End of Flashback_

The two of them shared a few laughs remembering exactly what happened, "Yeah, you were so cruel in my book back then." Naruto said.

Saeko frowned, "I wasn't mean at all."

"You were."

Saeko giggled a bit, "I wasn't." She then slapped his left arm.

Naruto's eyes widened, while Saeko realized what she had done and saw that he was about to yell from the top of his lungs. She quickly placed her hand over his mouth to prevent him from letting the dead know where they are. Instead of yelling into her hand, he bit down on his tongue to prevent it from escaping his mouth. Saeko withdrew her hand, "I forgot, sorry." She said.

Naruto let go of his tongue, "Forgot?" Naruto hung his head low, while Saeko giggled.

She then grabbed his arm and hugged it to her chest. Naruto looked at her, "You know, I also remember how you saved me from a group of guys that were…"

Naruto had a straight face on knowing where she was going, "Yeah…"

_Flashback_

_Saeko was walking down a hall heading to the gym for some practice. Little did she know that there were a group of three boys following her. Saeko reached the stairs and before she could head on down, she was knocked out of reality. _

_One of the boys was a tall and rather built one. He was standing at around six foot seven. The other two were just the average size compared to the other students throughout the school. "Grab her and get to it." The tall one said._

_The two shorter students grabbed her and when they turned to face the large one, they saw a blonde spiky haired student standing behind him, "Ugh… boss…"_

_The large student turned to see what they saw, "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing here?"_

_Naruto sighed, as he saw the two shorter boys holding onto Saeko, "What are you doing with her?"_

"_That's none of your business." _

"_I believe it is. Seeing three guys taking an unconscious girl can lead to terrible things and when I'm around to see that, I'm not going to let it happen."_

_The three of them laughed, "You? You can't do a thing."_

_The big guy kept laughing, until he heard a couple of strikes and bodies fall. He turned to see his two helpers lying on the ground unconscious. That wasn't all he saw, he also realized that Saeko was gone. He then looked back Naruto and saw Saeko lying on the ground behind him, "W-What did you do?"_

"_Simple, I took out your friends there and simply saved her from whatever it was that you three were planning to do to her."_

"_Why you…!" The large student attempted to punch the blonde, but Naruto easily avoided it by shifting to his side. _

_Naruto glared up at him, "You sure fight recklessly." The large student's eyes widened, as Naruto kneed him in the gut, which caused the giant to hunch over. Naruto tilted the giant's head up by the chin, and punched him flat in the face. Due to the hard strike, the giant fell forward and was completely out. _

_Naruto looked down at the unconscious giant and scratched the back of his head, "Maybe I over did it." _

_Naruto turned to the sound of a soft moan and saw Saeko waking up. He sat on his knees and slowly helped her to where she was sitting down. Saeko rubbed her head and saw that Naruto was sitting in front of her, "Naruto? What happened?"_

_Naruto used his thumb and pointed what was behind him. Saeko looked past him and saw three unconscious students, "The two small ones were taking you somewhere, but I had to stop them. Seeing a group of students carry an unconscious girl away doesn't lead to good outcomes. "_

_Saeko looked back at the blonde and felt her heart beating a bit faster, "Y-You saved me?"_

_Naruto gave her a goofy smile, "Yep." _

_Saeko smiled, as the two of them sat there and continued talking._

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah. I couldn't let them take advantage of you like that." The blonde said.

"Take advantage of me?"

Naruto blushed, "Oh! Ugh… well, usually… when there's a scene like that… it means that people like that with an unconscious girl would take advantage of her…"

"Oh. I thought they were going to kill me."

"Oh no. They might be wannabe tough students, but I don't think they have the nerve to kill anyone."

Saeko felt that same feeling again. Her heart started to beat faster, _"That's when you first captured my heart, Naruto." _She placed her hand against her chest and felt her heart.

Naruto looked at her curious of what was wrong, "Are you all right?"

Saeko nodded and grabbed his hand, as she scooted closer to him, "I never did get to thank you, didn't I?"

Naruto blushed slightly, "No, but it's really no big…"

Saeko moved closer to him, "Naruto… I've always wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find myself to come forth before."

"Tell me what?"

"That I… love you."

Naruto was shocked and didn't know what to say, but that was when he felt her soft lips pressed against his.

_Morning_

The doors from the storm cellar opened, while Naruto and Saeko stepped out, "Okay, my house isn't to far from here."

"How far are you talking about?"

"Maybe, thirty minute walk at least."

"Okay, then we should…"

Groaning sounds were being heard not to far from them. Naruto looked behind them and saw that there were several of them on the street, "Damn, we'll have to get past them."

Saeko smirked, "Then let's clean the road."

Naruto smiled, "I thought you would never mention it."

_Naruto's home_

Sasuke rubbed his head, as he was starting to lose faith for the blonde. Last night, a group of students along with a nurse were friends with Naruto and they told him that Naruto had sent them here. He was happy to see that they told him that Naruto made them bring all the food and drinks here, but yet, that wasn't what he was truly thinking of. He was becoming worried and afraid that something might've happened to his brother.

"Any sign of Naruto?" Neji asked, as he approached Sasuke, whom was sitting in the diner room and staring out the window hoping to see his brother coming.

Sasuke sighed, "No."

"What if something really did happen?"

Sasuke turned to glare at Neji, "Naruto would never let himself fall to them. I know him better than any of you and there's no way he would die to…"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke saw that Neji was looking out the window and turned around to see his brother with a purple haired woman. The blonde had his arm around her shoulders and she had her arm around his waist. Sasuke quickly ran to the entrance and opened the doors, as he saw them walking over.

When he opened them, Alice and Zeke ran out the door. As she got closer, Alice jumped up into their arms, "I missed you sister!"

Saeko smiled, while Naruto had a sweat drop on the back of his head, "What about me?"

Alice giggled, "I missed you to brother."

Sure Alice didn't know Naruto long at all, but Alice grew into a habit of calling everyone her brother and sister. She felt safe being around everyone and looked at them as her new family.

Sasuke stood at the door and couldn't help but smile. However, Mei was standing next to him with her arms crossed and didn't look too happy seeing Naruto with another woman.

**A/N: Very short chapter here. Probably the shortest that I've ever typed out of all my stories. I'm really starting to get annoyed by this Doc Upload. It doesn't upload my chapter exactly how I have it typed. I just had to end it here, for these reasons:**

**- "The Return" title of this chapter basically meant it was going to end up short. I hope you all saw that too.**

**- This chapter was also just to build up Saeko and Naruto's relationship, as you all had just read.**

**- And finally, as you all know that Christmas is tomorrow. I wish everyone a Merry Christmas.**

**I still need to know whom I should hook Shizuka up with. So, here are some options, please let me know:**

**TakashiXReiXShizuka**

**ShizukaXShikamaru (someone mentioned it would be funny and I agree it would)**

**ShizukaXRika **

**That's all I can think of for now, but if you all have someone else in mind, please let me know. As for people saying I should throw her in with NarutoXSaekoXMei, I'm not too entirely sure about that.**

**That's all basically. **

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


	8. Sasuke Taken

**Okay, just to inform you all, I'm going to start calling the zombies, "walkers" for now on. **

_**Chapter 8: Sasuke Taken **_

Sasuke remained at the door with a smile on his face seeing that his brother's okay. Mei's anger was boiling up within her. She managed to not show it from her outside, but she retreated back inside.

Naruto smiled at the little girl; as Zeke was next to jump up at them.

"Yo! Naruto!"

Saeko and Naruto looked up and saw Takashi with his group, along with Neji, "Hey." Naruto said.

Takashi saw how the two of them had an arm around each other and couldn't help but smile at them, "So, she finally told you, huh?"

Saeko slightly blushed and looked at Naruto to see him smiling, "Yeah, I didn't know she had those kind of feelings for me at all."

Kohta scratched his head, "How? Whenever I saw you two have some kind of rivalry back in school and you always get into something together, she always talks about you when you leave."

Saeko's blush darkened and saw Naruto now looking at her, "Really now?"

"Naruto, Sasuke wants to speak with you." Neji said, which completely threw off their conversation.

The blonde looked at Neji and then looked at the doorway to see his brother standing there. He nodded, as he looked at Saeko and then at the others, "Why don't we all go inside?"

"Yeah." They all said.

Sasuke saw everyone coming his way and he let everyone in, while he saw Naruto just standing there now, "So, you really did send them?"

"Yeah, I ran into them when I was at the store."

"I see, by the way, Tenten told me there's something that's bothering you," Naruto's body stiffened and started to get a bit frustrated since Tenten couldn't keep her mouth shut, "What is it?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but then he let out a sigh, "Back at the mall."

"The mall?"

"Yeah, remember when I told you how I ran into Madara?" Sasuke nodded, as Naruto continued, "Well, we had a little chat. He wanted me to become…"

"Duck!" Sasuke said, as he quickly pulled Naruto to the ground with him. A motorbike had just gone flying right past them from the side. If Naruto hadn't hit the ground, it wouldn't turnout so great. They hopped back onto their feet and saw where the bike came from. They saw two giants and a massive horde of walkers.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and forced him to look at him, "You came here when you were being followed?"

Naruto shook his head, "I-I didn't know. Saeko and I took care of a few of them before we came here and I thought that was all. We didn't see anymore and then we came back here."

Sasuke let go of him and went inside to warn everyone. Naruto turned to face the large group and felt his body slightly shaking, _"W-Where did they come from?"_

"If you're not fighting, then move!" Naruto was forced to the side, as Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Takashi, Kohta, Rei, Saeko, Kiba, and Mei come running out and charging at the horde.

_"Wait, what are they doing? T-There's too many… there's no way we'll be able to take care of them all…"_

Naruto remained standing near the doorway and watched his friends taking them out one-by-one. Suddenly, it hit him; _"What if all your friends were dead and you were the only one left alive? Would you have a purpose to live then?" _Remembering Madara had said that, he started to change.

"_No!"_ His body started to fidget a bit within him.

_Flashback_

"_Now go, if you tell your friends about this, I'll kill them myself." _

_Naruto glared at Madara, but listened to him, as he left. However, Madara grinned, "You've just became my experiment since I injected you with something rather, 'special'." _

_End of Flashback_

Naruto's arm began to move on its own, _"No! I'm not going to let them die!" _The blonde's body began to change physically, but it was bringing pain to him, which caused him to fall to his knees. _"W-What the hell is…" _He placed his hands on his head and yelled out in pain.

_Elsewhere_

Madara stood in front of a large screen and watched, as Naruto's body was changing, "Ah, it looks like it's actually working. He's going to become a blood-thirsty monster if this works out."

"Sir."

Madara looked to his side and saw Yahiko standing there, "What is it?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"There's nothing to worry about. I only activated it to see how he does against the horde. Once the horde is clear, then I'll simply activate the shocks, which will calm him down and bring him back to his senses."

Yahiko turned to watch the screen, "Sounds good."

Madara grinned, "Yahiko, get my 'special' subject and bring it to me."

"Why's that sir?"

"I'm going to take it with me to go up against Naruto, while I watch this in person."

"Yes sir."

_Back with Naruto_

"Naruto!" Everyone shouted, but they couldn't find the chance to go aid him due to all of the walkers.

"_M-My body…" _The blonde thought. His body was expanding in all sorts of ways, but the pain started to fade, as he got up to where he was now sitting on one knee.

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba asked, as he kicked a few of them back.

Takashi swung his bat at a few of their heads and completely smashed them, "I don't know!"

"We need to go help him!" Saeko said.

"We will once we can get an opportunity." Sasuke replied, as he round kicked one of them.

Mei didn't say anything, but she got closer to Saeko, as the two of them kept slashing off body parts of the walkers. When she was close enough, she decided to speak, "Saeko, right?" She asked, as she decapitated another one.

Saeko slashed both arms off one of them, "Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you kept away from my Naruto."

Saeko's eyes widened for a short time, but reverted back, "Your Naruto?"

Mei delivered a deadly slash across the chest on another, "Yeah, I don't want to see you near him."

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen." Saeko banged the hilt of her sword on the head of one, followed up by a deadly slash across both its legs, which caused it to fall.

Mei turned to glare at Saeko, which she turned to glare at Mei too, "Just do as I said and you won't get hurt."

Saeko chuckled a bit, "I think you're the one that would get hurt."

They both grinned at one another, as they collided their swords against each other, "I'm not going to allow you near him anymore."

Saeko was starting to get overpowered by Mei and was forced to lean back slightly, "I don't see why you want to settle it like this."

Mei kept grinning at her and pushed more against her, "Because, I don't need anyone else trying to get with him!"

"Would you two stop fighting and take care of it later?" Sasuke shouted.

Mei and Saeko both looked around and saw that they were being surrounded by a lot of them. They didn't part their swords and ignored the dead around them, as they kept glaring at one another, "If you don't stop, we're both going to die!" Saeko said.

Mei didn't move, as she kept her strength on Saeko. However, Mei was pulled back, as she came eye-to-eye with one of them. Before it could bite her, it was sent hurling to the other walkers. Mei fell on her bottom in front of Saeko and the two of them saw a giant standing there. This giant wasn't the same as the two that are with the horde; the giant had blonde hair, which resembled Naruto. His hair was longer, which reached down to his neck and remained spiky all over. His entire body was more muscular and had several scar-like marks throughout his body. The only thing he was wearing was his pants, which were ripped when he changed and now looked like he was wearing shorts. The main thing that caught the two girls attention, was that Naruto's eyes were red.

"Naruto?" They both asked, but Naruto charged after the rather large group of dead.

They turned to see Sasuke and the others still fighting, "Get out of the way!" Mei shouted.

Sasuke and the others turned to see another giant coming in, "Everyone, back to the house!" Sasuke shouted, but they didn't have to hear him since they were already out of the giant's way.

Naruto stormed through the walkers and charged after the two giants. The two giants attempted to smash him by slamming their giant fists down on him, but he instantly blocked them both and grabbed them both by their head. He slammed them together and hurled them back. Not wasting anytime, he quickly went after them again before they could regain their balance. When he was close enough, he grabbed both of them by the arm and slammed them against each other. After slamming them against each other, he instantly ripped that arm off of both of them. The two giants fell to their sides, but Naruto then grabbed them by their heads and squeezed. Adding more pressure, his hands couldn't go any further since he completely squashed their heads. He withdrew his hands, as blood covered them and leaked to the ground. Several tongues wrapped around both of the blonde's arms and stretched them to his sides. He looked on both sides and saw two stranglers holding his arms down. Looking back in front of him, he could see something making its way toward him. Looking closer, he saw another giant, but this one was much muscular (Imagine the Tank from Left 4 Dead, but bigger). Next to it, there was a man wearing a lab coat with a mask, but when he realized who it was, he swung his right arm to his left, which caused the strangler to collide against the one holding onto his left arm. The impact was so hard, that it caused both of them to lose their tongue. Naruto instantly charged after the man in the coat, but the giant next to him charged after the blonde.

"_My, it has completely made him powerful," _Madara looked past Naruto and saw the horde just standing there and watching, _"Yep, let's just see how he does against my friend here."_

Naruto attempted to get past the giant, but it tackled him to the ground and started pounding down on the blonde's chest. Naruto shook his head and grabbed both of its fists before it could slam down on him again. He rolled out from under and kept hold of its fists. When the blonde was back on his feet, he lifted the giant up off its feet and slammed it into the ground. That didn't stop it, as it quickly got back up on its feet and backhanded Naruto, which sent him crashing into a car. Before Naruto could get back up, the giant smashed the blonde right through the vehicle, which caused it to split in two. The giant kept running with Naruto still stuck in front, but then it decided to hurl Naruto off to the side. It then slammed its hands into the street and lifted a chunk of the road up. Naruto got back up to his feet, but then he was sent crashing into a house by being hit full on by the chunk of road the giant had thrown at him.

_"Hmm, it seems that my friend has the advantage."_

Naruto, however, came out from the house and had a pipe in his hand. He charged after the giant that was still standing in the road. The giant attempted to tackle the blonde, but Naruto used his right shoulder to push him back and then stabbed the pipe into the top of its head, which came out from its chin. Naruto grabbed both ends of the pipe and pulled it towards him, which it came through and completely split the giant's face open.

_"Well, looks like I was wrong."_

Madara saw that Naruto had turned his attention to him, _"As I thought."_

Before Naruto could go after him, the horde of dead came after him. The blonde swiped the pipe at them, which sent a good amount of them flying. He then used his free hand and completely flattened one of them by slamming the palm of his giant hand down on its head.

Sasuke and the others couldn't believe their eyes; "H-He's handling them all without a problem." Lee said.

"That's not the case. The main thing is how did he change into that?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked at Saeko and Mei, as he saw a worried look upon both their faces. He then turned back to see that Naruto was just about done clearing the entire horde, _"Just what the hell happened between you and Madara?" _

Naruto grabbed the last one by its head and completely smashed it. Once he got done looking around to see that there was none left, he then turned to look back at Madara, _"My, looks like my experiment worked out quite well. Oh well, looks like it's time to calm him down." _Madara pulled out a little capsule with a switch on it and pressed down on it.

Naruto froze completely, as electrical shocks were roaming throughout his entire body. He fell to his knees, as he wrapped his arms around his head and groaned in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and everyone else shouted. However, Sasuke turned his gaze to Madara and ran after him, while the others went to aid Naruto.

Madara saw the group going to Naruto, but also saw Sasuke coming towards him, _"Hmm, maybe he can be of some use since I've heard that he's really close with Naruto."_

"I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke shouted, as he attempted to punch him, but Madara slid to the side a bit and avoided it. Sasuke then attempted to round kick him against his head, but Madara blocked it with his arm.

Madara sighed, "If you're going to kill me, at least have a weapon or something. Wait, you still wouldn't be able to kill me."

Sasuke got angrier and tried to kick his head again, but Madara caught it this time. He twisted his ankle and then slammed the boy on the road. Sasuke coughed up some blood and was forced back on his feet, but was then smashed into a truck that was nearby, _"Damn it, he's too strong…"_

Madara walked over to him and grabbed Sasuke by the neck, "You're coming with me boy."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but before he could do anything, he was knocked unconscious.

_With Naruto_

The blonde was now back to his normal look. He was only wearing the shorts that he was wearing when he was a giant. However, the shorts were too big, but they managed to cover his entire lower body. The blonde lied there showing no sign of consciousness.

"Naruto!" Kohta called out, but Naruto didn't budge.

"He's not even breathing!" Rei shouted.

Mei knelt down next to the blonde and placed her ear against his chest. She felt a faint beat and could tell it was weak, "He needs…" Before she could finish her statement, she saw Saeko already performing of what she was going to say what he needed. She saw her mouth planted on his. Anger rose massively within Mei. She watched Saeko performing CPR on the blonde and what made her mad was that Saeko still showed the same answer from their little fight from earlier.

After a few performances, Saeko leaned up and saw that Naruto was still not breathing, "W-What else can we do?"

"You all shouldn't even worry."

Everyone turned to see Madara with Sasuke over his shoulder, "Sasuke! What did you do to him?" Kiba asked.

Madara grinned behind his mask, "I'm just going to borrow him for a few days."

"N-No you're not."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw Naruto slowly getting back up to his feet. Madara smiled behind his mask, "See? I told you not to worry about him."

The blonde limped his way toward Madara, "Wait, Naruto!" Takashi shouted.

Mei attempted to grab him, but the blonde started picking up speed and started walking quickly to him, "Naruto, I would listen to your friends if I were you, or…" Madara looked down at the road and saw one of the walkers still alive. It was crawling slowly and didn't make any noise at all, but he then looked back at the blonde coming toward him, "You'll have to explain of what's about to happen."

Naruto stopped after a few more steps and looked at him since he was curious of what he was talking about, "What do you…" He felt a pair of hands grab his ankle and looked down to see one of them still alive. Before Naruto could break free, it bit his leg.

Naruto's friends all went silent with their eyes widened, "**Naruto!**" They all shouted and rushed over to him.

Madara turned his back to them and waved off at them, "It was fun Naruto, but you have a lot of things to cover with your friends. And don't worry, I'll allow you to tell them without me having to kill them." In an instant, Madara dashed off with immense speed that they couldn't tell which way he went.

Once everyone got to Naruto, Mei stabbed her sword into the walker's head and caused it to let go of the blonde's leg. Naruto fell to his knees due to the pain from the bite, "Damn it!" Neji said.

"We can't lose you Naruto." Kohta said, as tears escaped his eyes. He didn't want to lose someone that had always been there for him back in school.

Both Mei and Saeko refused to look at him since they didn't want to see him leave them, but it truly did hurt them, which is also why they couldn't look at him.

"N-N-Naruto…" Lee whimpered.

"_D-Damn it. I just met the guy that Saeko's been talking about and now he's going to die…" _Takashi thought.

Rei just hugged onto Takashi and cried against his chest. Kiba and Neji held back their tears, but they both couldn't hold them much longer.

"Will all of you calm down? I'm not going to turn." Naruto said, as he got back up to his feet.

Everyone eyed him, "But, if you get bit, you'll turn into one of them." Kohta said.

Naruto sighed, "I know, but I still won't turn, because… I'm immune to them."

Everyone's eyes widened and Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'll explain once we get back inside."

_Elsewhere_

Madara tossed Sasuke onto an operating table and quickly strapped him down, "Yahiko."

His assistant suddenly appeared to his side, "Yes sir?"

"We're going to perform Experiment B on him and see how he does against Naruto later."

Yahiko pulled out a couple of syringes, "Yes sir."

**A/N: Another short chapter, but the reasons why these chapters seem shorter is because I want to update frequently. **

**Well, I don't have much to say about the story except that I'm still undecided whom Shizuka should pair up with. Here are the choices again incase you forgot:**

**ShizukaXShikamaru**

**ShizukaXRika**

**ShizukaXTakashiXRei**

**Anyway that's all and I hope everyone had a Happy New Year!**


	9. The Rivalry Begins

**Here I am with another chapter.**

**_Chapter 9: The Rivalry Begins  
_**

Naruto was in his room lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, while staring up at the fan slowly spinning. He was still only wearing the long over-sized shorts after turning back into his normal form. After he had told everyone what happened, some of them were frustrated and some didn't know what to say. Now, he knew since they found out he's immune, he knew that they'll come at him asking to run into town and grab some materials, eventually. He sighed and closed his eyes. The door to his room quietly opened and Mei was hiding behind it, as she just stared at him. She closed the door quietly and turned around getting ready to leave, that was until she saw Saeko approaching.

"He's sleeping." Mei said, while standing in front of his door trying to keep Saeko from going in.

"I'm just going in to check on…"

Mei pushed Saeko back and forced her into the room that was at the other end of the hall. She closed the door behind them and glared at Saeko, "I thought I told you earlier to stay away from him."

"And I thought I told you that it's not going to happen."

Mei couldn't help it anymore, as she attempted to kick Saeko's side. However, she jumped back a bit, but Mei was high on her and slammed her against the wall. Mei attempted to kick her again, but this time she aimed for her face. Saeko grabbed her leg and moved it to the side, which caused Mei to do a full spin. Mei attempted to punch her this time, but Saeko quickly jumped and used her feet to kick off the wall, which she landed behind Mei.

Saeko quickly turned around, but was sent crashing against the wall again by receiving a back kick from Mei. Before Saeko could push herself off, Mei pinned both of her arms against the wall, "Why try? I'm more experience then you are."

Saeko shot her leg up and ended up kicking up at Mei's chin, which caused her to let go of her. Saeko then swept at her legs, but Mei jumped a tad bit and grabbed Saeko by the head. She then slammed her against the wall again, followed up by series of punches and kicks to her stomach. After a couple more hits, Mei decided to stop since Saeko slid down and was now sitting, while breathing heavily. Saeko pushed the pain aside and got up quickly, as she tackled Mei, but the auburn haired lady stopped her. She wrapped her arms around her and lifted the younger girl over her, as she then slammed her back to the ground behind her. Mei looked down at Saeko, "Now are you going to listen to me?"

Saeko washed the pain away again and swept at her legs. This time, Mei didn't dodge it on time and fell forward. Before she hit the ground, Saeko used her left arm to push herself up and spun herself to where she kicked Mei against her left kidney. Saeko grabbed Mei's left arm and brought it back to where she was standing behind her with her own arm pressed against her back.

Mei whipped her hair and turned her head, so that she can see Saeko from the corner of her eyes, "Do you honestly think you have me?"

"What's going on here?"

The two women looked at the door to see Naruto standing there. Saeko let go of Mei and none of them spoke. Naruto stood there not feeling happy about the two, "Why are you two fighting?"

"We were just practicing, right Mei?" Saeko asked.

Mei turned to face her and saw where she was going with this, "Yeah." She answered, as she turned back to look at the blonde.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Oh… Okay, I'll let you two carry on then." He took a step back and closed the door.

Mei and Saeko instantly glared at one another once he closed the door, "Okay, fighting's not going to help." Saeko said.

"I see that." Mei opened the door.

"Then what are you going to do now?" Saeko asked.

"I'm going to win him over."

"How? He already returned my feelings, I say I pretty much won."

Mei turned to face Saeko, "Really now? Did he happen to tell you that him and I hooked up first?"

Saeko's eyes widened, "N-No…"

"Well, there you have it. I thought he would've told you, but I guess he didn't." Mei stepped out and closed the door leaving the younger woman inside.

_With Naruto_

The blonde was back on his bed once again, while looking up at the ceiling, _"Just how long is everyone going to ignore me…?" _Naruto closed his eyes, _"Why didn't I see it? If I saw it, none of this would've happened."_

A knock came from his door, "Come in."

His door opened, as Mei walked in and closed the door behind her. Naruto was concerned rather he broke up her and Saeko's spar, "Did I cause you and Saeko's spar to come to an end?"

She walked to the side of his bed and looked down at him, "No."

"Oh. Then why are you here?" Naruto looked back up at the ceiling, "I thought you were going to ignore me like the others…"

Mei shook her head, but Naruto wasn't looking since his gaze was still focused on the ceiling, "Why would I?"

"Because… I've been holding a secret from all of you and I didn't want you all to find out this way."

Mei sat on the side of his bed and looked down at him, while placing her hand on his chest. Naruto turned his head to his side and looked up at her, "Just because you've been holding a secret, which turns out that you became immune to them doesn't mean I would be mad and ignore you. I don't look at it as if it's something to be angry about, but it's rather a good thing. At least you can't turn…"

"That's not how the others see it."

"Just don't worry about that, they're only mad at you since you can't turn, but yet, we all still can."

Naruto sighed and tried to turn his gaze back to the ceiling, but Mei cupped his left cheek to keep him from doing so, "They just need a little time and then they'll come over their senses."

"That's not the only thing on my mind though… Madara took Sasuke away, I need to get him back."

Mei's eyes narrowed with sadness, "I'm sure they won't kill him."

"It's not that, I'm afraid they're going to use him as an experiment… like Madara did to me."

"There's nothing we can do right now. We don't even know where they're hiding at."

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. She was right and he knew going out there looking without any idea of where to look would be suicide. Placing his hand over hers, he removed it from his cheek and went back to looking up at the ceiling. Mei felt bad for him since he had someone dearly close to him taken. The blonde closed his eyes once more, while Mei just kept staring at him with sorrow. Once again, the door opened, while Naruto and Mei both looked at it to see Saeko. She took a step in and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Mei asked.

"I just came here to check on him." She answered, as she walked to the other side of the bed and sat down on it. Naruto blushed having both women on each side of him on the bed.

Mei glared at Saeko, _"She probably took in what I meant. Now she might be winning him over right here in front of me! Well I don't think so." _Mei cupped the blonde's cheek and forced him to look at her, as she quickly planted her lips on his.

Saeko blushed madly, seeing that Mei was onto her. Mei slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth and intertwined with his. Saeko looked up and down the blonde's body thinking of what to do. Her eyes then came to lock on the over-sized shorts he was wearing. She got off the bed and went to the end of it, as she grabbed them. Naruto parted himself from Mei and felt a soft feeling near his ankles. He looked down and saw Saeko holding onto his pants. Mei looked as well and blushed madly, while Saeko gave them a quick yank, which she then dropped the over-sized shorts to the ground. Naruto was completely red, since he had nothing underneath it and was afraid what she was doing. Saeko remained standing in front the foot of the bed, as she started to unbutton her shirt.

Naruto leaned up and waved his hands in front of him, "S-Saeko… please, I don't…" Mei maneuvered herself to where she was sitting on his lap and pushed him back down, as she claimed his lips again. Saeko grinned and mentally thanked Mei for preventing Naruto from stopping them. She unbuttoned the last one and held her arms back, as her shirt fell from her body. She then unzipped her skirt and let it slide freely, as she kicked it off. She was now only wearing matching purple velvet lingerie. Mei pulled herself from the blonde and got off the bed, as she started to remove the borrowed school uniform that she wore. Saeko saw Naruto's tool was already hard, which stood at a good eight inches. Quickly shaking her head, she walked back to her side of the bed and sat there.

"S-Saeko…" However, she didn't say anything and pointed to the other side of the bed. Naruto looked to his right and saw Mei sitting there in dark blue lingerie. The blonde blushed even darker having both of them right next to him, while wearing nothing but their undergarments.

Naruto was dead silent, while the two women moved to the front of the bed and had their faces in front of the blonde's cock. Saeko grabbed his cock and gently squeezed it, which caused the blonde to groan softly. Mei also grabbed his cock, but her hand was on top of Saeko's. Both of them began to stroke him at the same time at a steady pace. They both glared at each other, as they started to stroke him faster. Naruto laid his head back, but then he felt himself trapped in something. He leaned his upper body up and saw that Saeko took over by bobbing her head up and down his cock. Mei just sat there on her knees watching Saeko. In her mind, she remembered telling the blonde that she wasn't ready, but since she has a competition trying to win him over, she had to give everything she had.

Saeko kept bobbing her head, while looking up at the blonde. She grinned seeing how he kept moaning with every bob she made. Saeko felt his cock twitch inside and could tell he was going to release soon. Giving his cock one last bob, she felt his hot semen shoot to the back of her throat. She quickly swallowed what she could, but it was just too much, as little of it leaked from her mouth. Luckily though, he didn't shoot out anymore since he reached his limit. She licked up his cum that leaked from her mouth and swallowed the last of it.

Naruto's eyes widened not believing what he was seeing. Saeko realized his look, but he wasn't looking at her. She saw that he was looking past her and so she turned around to see Mei standing there completely nude. Saeko blushed seeing how well her body was; she had perfect silky, perfect curves, and on top of that, she had D-cup sized breasts. Mei crawled back onto the bed, while Saeko decided to move aside. She was lost of words since her eyes were glued to her body.

Mei crawled up the blonde to where she was eye-to-eye with him and gave him a seductive look. She scooted up some more to where her breasts were in front of his face, while she tilted her head down and looked down at his head, "What are you waiting for?" She asked.

Naruto started to suck on her right tit, while massaging the other one. Mei tilted her head back up and faced the ceiling. Hearing her moaning starting to get louder, the blonde started to nibble on her tit, "Mmmmm… yes Naruto, yes." She moaned.

Saeko looked down at her own body and then back at Mei's. She smirked and reached around her back to grab hold of the clip that kept her bra on. Naruto began to flick her tit with his tongue, but he came to a stop since he felt his cock being surrounded by something soft. He looked past Mei to see Saeko near there with her tits surrounding his cock. Saeko's breasts were just as big as older woman's. Mei turned her whole body around to where her back was lying against his front, while still keeping the same level. She tilted her head back and whispered in his ear, "I think my pussy needs some pleasing too." She said in a sexy tone.

Naruto instantly blushed seeing how Mei was starting to get way into this. However, he didn't care, as he snaked his arms around her waist and reached down to find what he was looking for. Saeko looked up to see Mei looking down at her with a smirk. Her eyes then looked closer to see Naruto's hands lying around her pussy. That's when the blonde inserted a couple of fingers in her entrance. She looked back up at Mei to see her with her head tilted back and eyes closed, while listening to her moaning. Saeko stopped performing her tit job and got up to where she was sitting on her knees.

She moved up to where she had her knees on each side of the blonde's waist and with her entrance just barely above his cock. Mei felt that someone was close to her front and saw Saeko sitting there. She looked down to see that she was about to gather his full attention. Then she saw a smirk on Saeko's face, as the younger woman lowered herself to where she took all of him in without even hesitating. Naruto stopped his actions and looked back to where he expected where Saeko was. He moaned feeling his cock going in and out of a wet and warm cavern, but then he saw Saeko riding him with her back arched and her moaning as well.

Saeko started to bounce faster and with every bounce, her hair was waving all around her. Mei slid off the blonde and decided to sit on his right side, as she kept watching the younger woman take control of this situation. Saeko leaned her body down and placed her hands on his shoulders. She began to kiss him and started to grind him. Naruto decided to flip them, as he was on top now and he started to pound her. Saeko laid her head on the pillow and started to moan loudly, "Oh god, N-Naruto…" She moaned.

Naruto sat on his knees and placed her legs over his shoulders, as he kept pumping in and out of her. Mei just sat there and watched her love taking control of this, but she started to get a bit… wet, as she slid her hand down her pussy and gently rubbed it with a couple of her fingers. She was imagining herself just lying there and letting him fuck her like that.

"S-Saeko, I can't hold on much longer." Naruto groaned, as he started to speed up with his pumping.

Naruto attempted to pull out, but Saeko lowered her legs and wrapped them around his waist, "Inside." She said, quietly and kept moaning.

Naruto gave it one last pump and unloaded his seed into her womb. Saeko's legs weakened and unwrapped them from his waist, as she just lied there with a few sweat drops all over her body, while panting. She scooted over since she saw what her rival wanted and allowed her the space. Mei got on all fours and looked behind her, while Naruto just sat there on his knees still, "You're not done." She said, as she swung her rear side-to-side slowly.

Naruto was shock and remembered that she had told him that she wasn't ready, but now here she is allowing him. He firmly groped her cheeks and placed the head of his cock just a mere inch from her soaking pussy. Without glancing at her to make sure she wanted this, he decided to go on and shoved his entire cock into her cavern. Mei bit her lower lip from the sudden impact, but began to moan, while the blonde kept pumping inside her. Naruto picked up the speed, as every time his skin met hers they made a smacking sound, "Oh god Naruto, h-harder…" She moaned.

He accepted her request and started to pound her a bit rougher and could tell he was doing it right from the sounds of her moaning. Mei arched her back and tilted her head back, as her tits bounced with every impact the blonde made in her. Sadly, Naruto couldn't hold it much longer since he's been waiting for this for quite sometime now, "M-Mei…"

The older woman could tell where he was getting at since she felt his cock twitch inside her. She decided not to say anything and hoped that he would pull out. The blonde pulled out and rested his cock on her tailbone, while Saeko quickly grabbed his tool and took him into her mouth again, as he unloaded his seed again. Mei flipped over and watched Saeko swallow every remaining seed of his. This time, it wasn't too much for the younger woman, as she swallowed it all without a problem. Mei lied down on her side, while Saeko also lied down on her side and of course, there was space in the middle, as the two women beckoned him to take it.

Naruto was pretty much tired and was covered in his own sweat. He walked on his knees and took the space in the middle, as he lied down on his back in between the two. Saeko and Mei both placed their hand on his chest, as they traced circles with their pointy finger, "You don't know how long I've waited for that, Naruto." Saeko said seductively.

Naruto smiled, "I'm pretty surprised." He said, as he looked at Mei, "I thought you weren't ready."

Mei smirked, "I got tired of teasing." She lied.

Naruto chuckled and wrapped an arm around both of them, "I love you two." He said, as he closed his eyes.

Both Mei and Saeko's eyes widened, but reverted back and smiled, "I love you too." They both said, as they closed their eyes.

**A/N: There you have it. Another short chapter, but it was full of lemony goodness, I hope it was good enough for y'all.**

**For the beginning of their rival, it was a bit… extreme, wasn't it? A fight and then a battle of seeing whom pleased their love more. Anyway, please let me know what you though about it.**


End file.
